The Allies
by lunalux
Summary: First try! The Named are in college and an adventure awaits as a new prophecy,city, and allies are revealed. Last chapter submitted! R and R please!
1. Class

**I do not own the Guardians of Trilog****y, they belong to ****Maria****nne Curley. However, the plot an****d Melissa, Natalie, Stephen, Gavin, and his mom belong to me. I requested Melissa in ****ThePurpleRose's****fanfiction**** so this is not plagiarism and I'm serious, Natalie was really a character in this story before her name was requested in ****ThePurpleRose's ****fanfiction**** so this is not plagiarisms either, but if anyone has a problem with the use of the same name, you can just say so.**

**Ethan**

I rush into the classroom with Dillon just a step behind me. We're late already and it's only the first day of classes in college. The teacher looks at us, obviously irritated by our sudden appearance that interrupted his lecture.

"Names?"

"Ethan Roberts," I answer

"Dillon Sinclair,"

The teacher directs us with his finger to two empty seats near the back. I see Matt is in the front and my cousin, Natalie, is my seatmate so I easily figure out that we are arranged in alphabetical order. I had gone on many missions with Natalie, but we were always on opposing sides. However, we did not really fight against each other because she was a spy for the guard and continuously gave us secret information regarding the Order. Natalie is, like Isabel, a physic and her extrasensory hearing helps her in gaining information.

"I didn't expect you to be on time," I tell her as I take my seat.

She smirks and answers me, "Melissa's my roommate, she's real organized and stuff. I doubt I'll ever be late again."

According to Natalie, Melissa is in the Order and is currently one of Lathenia's most favored. She conveniently tells Natalie important information she can't get herself because she is not liked by Lathenia as much. Dillon remembers Melissa; however, he knew her as Aislin. Melissa's skills are animation and touch, according to Natalie, she is has mastered both skills. I look behind me and find that Dillon is seated next to Melissa, I guess Dillon is the last person with an S beginning their last name and Melissa is the first person with a T beginning their last name.

This lecture is so boring and I wonder why I was placed into History of the Idea of Human Rights. The class soon ends and groans along with ",finally" s are heard around the classroom. Matt waits for us by the door and Natalie waits for Melissa by the door. We begin walking in the same direction but Dillon, Natalie, and I take a left while Matt and Melissa take a right. They're probably going to the same honors class together.

"Melissa's different," Dillon says out of nowhere

"Really? In what way?" Natalie teases

"I don't know...she just changed."

"Are you talking about looks? Do you think she's pretty?"

"No. I'm just saying she's changed."

"Ethan, Dillon likes someone!"

"That's nice..." I reply

"Shut up."

Natalie sighs, "Ugh. That class was so damn boring."

"I know," Dillon and I say simultaneously.

**Melissa**

How convenient! Of all people Bastian and I are in the same class and are seatmates. Just great. Is there any better way to give away my position? Well, maybe it doesn't matter. I'm sure Nat has already told them I'm a member in The Order and the truth is bound to be revealed someday. It's part of the prophecy. Well, the new prophecy. Apparently this college, town really, is similar to Angel Falls. It was built above an ancient city that the Atlanteans once occupied. The location of their city is not yet known, even to the Guard and like Angel Falls, this place attracts Guard and Order members all over the globe and apparently, there will be another battle. Though the city is hidden, The Prophecy is available to all. It is an artifact on exhibit in the small town Museum. Apparently, it was discovered by an unidentified man in the late 1920's and, I guess you could put it this way, is the town's most prized possession.

I walk along side Matt, wondering whether or not he knows my true identity and taking precaution, I project fake thoughts. We step into the classroom and seeing as the teacher has not yet arrived, we take whatever seat we want. I see my friend (and fellow Order member) Stephen, and take the seat next to him.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he answers back, " How was your first class?"

"Boring."

"Hah. I would expect it to be. You got Prof Butler didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hah-again," he grins.

I grin sarcastically back then notice the teacher has just entered and I face forward. Suddenly, I feel the tension in the room rise. It takes me a second to realize who our Professor is. I didn't know he was going to be here and I should have! I'm one of the highest, maybe even The Highest Order member, and I did not know he would be teaching here. I did not know! Did. Not. Know. The Order has gone insane if they think he could just come out in the open like that. Especially when they know how many Guard members will be here! Then again, it _is _a very chaotic thing of them to do this. I'll just have to inquire more on the subject tonight. Meanwhile, I guess I'll take notes.

"Good morning, class," he begins, " I'm Professor Carter and I'll be teaching you about European culture. From 1870 to 1900."

I look around the classroom to see the students' reactions; many have their mouths hanging open and others just stare in shock. I place my palm on the desk and use my power of touch to feel vibrations. I can feel the hearts of the students around me beating, and they are beating hard and fast. I espescially want to see what Matt will do. I turn my gaze to him and see he is very still, he seems so calm. His heart is beating normally as well. Not the reaction I was expecting. Oh well.

**Short. Yes, I know. But how was it? It was my first try at a fanfic and I know there are probably some (or a lot ) grammar mistakes, but please tell me what you think of my idea and criticize if it pleases you. This is just the first chapter, remember that!**


	2. Music

**Do I have to say I don't own the Guardians of Time again? Well, I don't. So anyways, the story continues!**

**Melissa**

I arrive at about the same time as Nat, or Sibyl as she has been renamed.

"I still can't believe Mr. C's going to be teaching us!"

"And I can't believe I didn't know!"

We make our way through the double doors from the labyrinth into the corridors of the Palace. Since the raiding last year, we've been able to teleport directly from our beds to Lathenia's palace in the Underworld using the machines we tore from the walls of Veridian. Stephen, also known as Damien, passes us and I stop him.

"Why wasn't I told about Rahod? About him coming to work at the college?"

"Beats me. I'm just as baffled as you. Maybe Heron knows."

With that, he continues his way to wherever he was headed while Siybl and I search for Heron. I know Sibyl wouldn't be searching with me if it weren't for her little friendship with the guard, but I have no way of getting rid of her and she'd just ask me later anyway. If it were anyone but her, I'd sell them out to Lathenia in an instant, but she's like my best friend and well, I just can't do that to her. And why did I have to find out anyway? It would be so much easier if I did not know. Or maybe I could tell her I know...but I don't want to threaten her either. Why do all my close friends in the Order have to be such good people? I mean, my brother was actually a spy, Bastian just had to have a change of heart, and now Sibyl's working for them too! I don't know how much longer I can keep this from Lathenia.

"Ugh. He's not here."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out after searching every corner of this palace," I reply, "Most likely he's on a mission."

"He might not have known anyway. Why not just ask Rahod himself?"

"True. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"I know..."

"So now where is **he**?"

"Ummm...can't hear him," Sibyl says, closing her eyes, using her extrasensory hearing

"Might not even be here at all."

"So just ask him tomorrow."

"Okay. Sure. I'll ask him after class, in a building filled with Guard members, some of which may have the power of extrasensory hearing. The same building where the leader of the Named also resides."

"Great idea!," Sibyl plays along and responds sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

We agree to go back to the college since we have no mission tonight or training to do.

**Natalie**

I hear Melissa take a deep breath on the bed across me; a sign that she's come back from the underworld. Darn it. I didn't find out why Mr. Carter is working here and Matt _really_ wanted that information. Maybe Mel really will ask Mr. C about it after class tomorrow. I go back to sleep since there's nothing I can do about it, but wait.

"Nat! Na-at. Nat-a-ly!"

I wake up to a fully-ready-for-classes Melissa shaking me.

"What?"

"You'll be late for class if you don't get up soon!"

"But it's," I glance at the clock beside me, "only 5:30!"

"Yeah, and classes for you, on Tuesdays, start at 6."

"Oh shit! Really?"

"Yeah. And I got to go, my class is at 5:45."

"Okay. Sure."

I take the quickest shower I can manage and get dressed. Shoot. Why didn't my alarm go off? And couldn't Mel wake me up earlier? Ugh. It's not her fault though. Whatever. I twist my red hair and use a clip to hold it up, then gather all my books into my bag, and leave the room. So hungry. Well, I do have free during third, guess I'll eat then. Did I complete my homework? Hope I did. I mean, it's our first assignment. I don't want to make a bad impression. Wait. Whats my class anyway? I pull my folder out of my bag to check, running to the staircase at the same time. Distracted by all the numbers and letters on my sheet, I bump into a boy. Folder drops to the floor and all my papers come out. My schedule, assignments, the class handouts, and music notes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I should have been looking.

"Sorry, wasn't looking." I bend down to pick up my stuff and the boy watches over my shoulder. If he's going to hang around, atleast make himself useful and help me pick these up! Gosh. How Rude. As if reading my mind, he picks up a few sheets of paper.

"What do you play?"

"Huh?" I play? What do I play? I realize he is looking at my music sheets and realize his meaning. "Oh. I play piano."

"Anything else?"

"Guitar."

"What kind?"

"Bass. And quit asking me stuff, I'm going to be late."

"That all you play?"

"You're so nosy!"

"Sorry if I am. And you should be sorry you're messing with a Sophomore."

"Do I look like a care?" I stand up and adjust my bag.

"No. But anyway, the bass player for my band quit. And well, we're holding auditions."

Wasn't expecting that. "Well, what makes you think I'm 'worthy' of you'r sophomore band?"

"These songs are hard to play," he says indicating my notes, " and it's not a sophomore band. There's a high school kid there and a college senior."

"Oh...well anyways, I need these back." I grab my notes, then add, "And I'm going to be late. So toodles."

"But will you try out? We want to hear everyone."

"Okay. Sure."

"Great," he smiles then hands me a card.

"Thanks," I stuff it into my bag then he turns around and I go up the stairs.

So rude. Why would I want to try out for some band of his? I'm way better than any of them. My extrasensory hearing is great for my intonation and I could play anything if I here it thanks to my skill. He so nosy too! And didn't pick up any paper but my notes. He does have a cute smile though. I reach my floor and walk past doors to room 408. I'm not late! Yes!. Stepping into the classroom, I decide I'll try out.

**How is it? There's a story within a story! I haven't gotten to the actual plot though. Please review and critique! I need to improve my writing skills! And it may take me a while to update. School has begin. Bronx Science rocks! )**


	3. Missions

**I know Natalie and Gavin's meeting was cliche, sorry! Couldn't come up with something else. **

**Melissa**

I decide to simply ask Mr. Carter about his 'appearance' after class. I doubt, there'll be any other time to ask him. I'll be busy the next few weeks and I really want to know. It's so early in the morning. _Why is there a class at 5:45? Nothing I could do about it though_. Stephen does a, "pss," sound and passes me a note. He's an idiot. Is he trying to get pass Carter? He obviously knows. Whatever. I unfold the note and read it. Decipher, really. He has to work on his handwritting.

Boring class isn't it? Anyway, Heron says you and Sibyl have a mission tonight. America. You have to assassinate Lincoln.

I reply to him with my thoughts.

_Assassinate the president? Easy. Yeah, Carter's a boring teacher. And I'm not passing notes around class. Carter might decide to give us an infraction or something._

He looks at me then rips a page from his notebook. He passes me another note. I look at it anyway.

What kind of a risk taker are you? You're like the highest Order member and you won't pass notes in class?

I grin at him then turn my attention back to Carter. I know all these things already so I decide to plan the assassination. While doing this, I emmit fake thoughts as well.

The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave, not wanting to be late for their next class. I make my way to his desk and make sure no one is within earshot. Before I start with the questions he speaks.

"Not now."

I nod and follow the crowd of students into the hall. Suspicious. Does Lathenia even know? Of course, she knows everything. I spot Natalie at the end of the hall and semi-push my way to her.

"Hey," Natalie says cheerfully

"Late for class?"

"Nope."

"That's good. Anyway, we have a mission tonight."

"Cool. Where and when to?"

"America. 1985."

"And our mission?"

"Assassinate Lincoln."

"I see...umm...got a plan yet?"

"Yeah. Real easy."

"Okay. See you third period."

"Yeah. At the cafe."

"Sure. Kay. Bye." she says turning around.

Matt suddenly appears out of nowhere by her side. No one but me seems to have noticed. Hm. Probably passing on the info; not that the guard wouldn't have known. Just doing her job I guess. Good thing I didn't tell her the plan.

**Ethan**

Matt informs me that I have a mission tonight with Dillon. Apparently, the Order's next target is America's President Lincoln. However, Natalie's partner did not inform her as to how the assassination would take place so the information was almost pointless for the Guard could have easily figured out when the portal was being opened and who was being targeted.

"Is that all you could get, Nat?"

"Yes, Ethan. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Maybe we should have more guards on this mission." Dillon suggests

"Or maybe atleast a truthseer so I could pass on information." Natalie says

"Is it really that necesary?"Yeah. Aislin's plans are usually perfect. They have a lot of twists to confuse the guards. At least when I worked with her."

"She's still like that today. But maybe a bit more advanced? She hasn't lost a mission in a while...months..."

"Okay. We should ask Matt later. Are you free third period?"

"Yeah, but I'm meeting Mel."

"Great! Ask her the plan."

"It's worth a try. I doubt she will though. It's really her mission. I'm assissting this one. I'll probably just be acting as a spy or watchout or something." But if it were my mission...it would be so much easier for you guys."

"Hm."

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly interupts. Uh-oh.

The three of us twist our heads to meet the deep brown eyes of Professor Russo. Bugger. Hopefully, he's not like Carter and in the Order. That would give away Natalie for certain and us.

"You, you, and you." he says pointing at us individually, "Detention. Today. 5 to 5:40. I doubt any of you have classes then." He returns to the front of the room and the student's eyes move along with him.

"Darn it." I hear Natalie breathe beside me. She slides down her seat and lazily picks up her pen to write notes. Dillon keeps his eyes down, lazily taking notes as well. I did it again. Anyone in the class might figure out what we were talking about. Damn! Might have another trial. I slide down my seat as well.

**Review, review, review!!! Still haven't really gotten to the actual plot. Sorry about that. But I will! I want it to be like a real story. Please critique me! **


	4. Trust

**Read me! Read me!**

**Natalie**

Detention already. Bugger. And someone might have overheard. Why weren't we more sensible and done this conversation in a more private area? But everyone else was pretty loud as well. Well, before the teacher came in. We must have been so wrapped up in the conversation we didn't notice. Will I have to go on trial in Athens? What if Lathenia finds out?!? What's done is done. Who came up with that line? Hate him…or her…But it's true anyways. Might as well enjoy the few days I have left to live. Starting with those auditions. I slip my hand into my bag rummaging around feeling for a stiff, small paper. Got it! Hmm...Gavin Moore. That's his name? And what's his band's name? Doesn't say...Hope it's not somthing like Gavin and the chipmunks. I shiver. The name is just so lame. Moore...sounds familiar...

"Alright," Mr. Russo says with a sigh, "Go back to your dorms." He dissmisses the 7 students he kept for detention, but before Ethan, Dillon, or I can leave, his sharp voice speaks.

"Ethan, Dillon, and Natalie." We turn to face him and he indicates three desks in front of him. He definitely knows something about the guard. Otherwise, he wouldn't be doing this...Hesitantly, we make our way towards him and sit.

"I think you three know why I'm calling you back here."

The three of us stay silent and for a minute we just stare at him while he stares back. Suddenly, Matt appears at the doorway, out of breath. He walks in and roughly shuts the door behind him.

"How could you!" boy is he angry, "I can't believe you did that!"

Our heads sort of lean back, practically repelled by his anger.

"Erik, you did good. Did anyone hear them?" So that's his first name! Matt is speaking to Prof Russo who is obviously in the guard.

"There's a pretty slight chance they were heard. They were pretty quiet and I only heard them because I entered through the door close to them."

Matt's anger seems to lessen. But there's no doubt he's still angry. Ethan and Dillon should consider themselves lucky Matt isn't their roomate. Matt's head shakes and he seems to be dissmissing us. Ethan and Dillon get up and so do I. Our trip to the door seems so much longer than it should. The door almost seems to open automatically as Ethan presses his hand to it. He could be animating it. But he wouldn't. Not in public and definitely not after this. And Ethan just seems as confused as I. I turn back to see Matt's reaction, but neither he or Prof Russo is there. Must have used their wings. So why did it...Melissa!

Melissa is leaning against the wall next to the door, she must have animated it herself. Does she know? But she's not in the same class! But she could have asked anyone. Shoot! Damn it. Would she give me in? Shoot.Shoot.Shoot. She turns to face us and her eyes pinpoint mine.

"Nat. We need to talk."

She gives Ethan and Dillon this sort of look and they appear in front of me. Don't tell me they're going to get into a fight! Not here! I mean, the halls are empty, but anyone can just appear!

"Relax," Melissa says causually. But Ethan and Dillon don't believe her.

"Why should we?" Ethan questions.

"You don't trust me?" Melissa asks innocently

"No. We don't"

"What about you, Dillon?" When he was in the Order, Dillon was Melissa's partner and they were practically best friends as well.

"No." Dillon says slowly

"Too bad, but you have to. Nat, we're going." I don't know whether or not to trust her. She's closest to Lathenia, but she keeps so many things from her as well.

"Uh..." I take half a step towards her then Ethan roughly pushes me back.

"Look, I don't want to get into a fight. I just need to talk to Natalie."

"Yeah. You're going to talk to her, but then you're going to give her in."

"No, I'm not."

"Why should we believe you?"

I notice Dillon's being really quiet...strange...maybe he does trust her?

"Why? Well, I can't think of any reason why _you_ should trust me, but I know that Dillon should."

Ethan looks at Dillon.

"And what reason is that?"

"Can't tell you. And_ that's_ the reason."

"What?"

"It's okay," I hear Dillon say

"What?" Ethan repeats his question

"Come on Nat."

Before Ethan can push me again, I go to Melissa and follow her down the hall. I've decided that I trust her as well. Clearly, though they are far behind, I can hear Ethan and Dillon's conversation.

"What reason, Dillon?"

"Look, don't worry about Natalie. Aislin's a pretty good person, I knew her real well when I was still in the Order."

"Did you tell them this during your briefing?"

"Yeah. Told them everything."

"Let's go to Matt."

I know seeing Matt right now is the last thing they want to do, but they have to tell him what happened.

"Nat, just defect. Okay?"

"Huh?" Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear what she said.

"Defect the Order. It's safer that way."

"You're not going to give me in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're my friend. I didn't give you in any of those other times. Like when you told them about Atlantis and when you informed Arkarian we were raiding Veridian."

"You knew the whole time?"

"Yeah. Stephen did too."

"Shoot! Was I that obvious?"

"No, we just knew because we saw you enter Arkarian's hideout with the rest of the Named and you had nothing against going in there."

"Oh."

"And you really should defect. Yeril's going to tell Lathenia. She told me while she gloated about how I didn't know."

"Okay. Any idea how to defect?"

"I'll go to the Underworld ahead of you and delete you from the list of the people they'll be transporting there. And I can't do anything after that. You should ask Matt. Probably go into a period of debriefing like Rochelle and Dillon and return when it's safe."

"Oh. Guess I should go now?"

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you that before you left and that you should trust me more."

"Thanks. Yeah, I trust you. That's while I followed you." I smile

She smiles back. And that's a lot considering she doesn't smile often. Well, when she's being sarcastic, but this is a sincere smile.

"Bye?" I say

"Yeah...bye. And tell Bastian thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, for still believing me."

"Kay. I'll be back, I guess."

"Yeah."

Melissa uses her wings and disappears, maybe making sure that she has time to delete my name. I rush to Matt's dorm to tell him whats going on. On the way, I think. Thanks for still believing her? How close was she with Dillon before?

**Finally! The plot is really beginning to unfold! You like it? Hope you do! Tell me what you think! What you thought of the story and what you think will happen next! Make me happy! )**


	5. Defect

**I'm on a roll! Well, the end of the roll. Last chapter for today. I did like three chapters today! Record making for me! They're not all that long though...anyways remember to review!**

**Ethan**

After showing Matt the scene through our thoughts, someone knocks on the door. Matt leans from his chair and twists the knob, revealing a disheveled Natalie. Did she get into a fight or something? I don't trust that Melissa girl.

"What happened to you?" Dillon asks

"Was it Melissa?"

"I was running and no, it wasn't Melissa."

"Why were you running?"

"Cause I need to talk to Matt! And do I really look that bad?"

Natalie rushes into the bathroom to look into the mirror.

"Damn!"

She rushes out and back in after dumping all the contents of her bag onto Matt's bed and sorting through them for her brush. The door is open for easy communication.

"Natalie, whats wrong?" Matt asks

"I'm defecting the Order. Mel, says its the safest way."

"Safest way? It's safer not to listen to her." I say

"No, it's not. She said someone's telling anyway."

"How do you know she was being honest?"

"I just trust her. Where's you gut instinct thing?"

"Right here. Telling me not to trust her."

"But I'm defecting still. Either way, Lathenia's going to find out. There were like 4 people in that room in the Order that I knew. There could have been more."

I look to Matt and so do Dillon and Natalie.

"I don't really trust Melissa either. But I do agree that Natalie should defect. It's just too dangerous for her to spy now."

We remain silent for a while, none of us knowing what to say next.

"What about the mission?" Natalie interrupts

"Dillon and Ethan can handle that. Right now, the two of us will go see Arkarian."

"Kay."

Matt, being an immortal can transport using his wings and bring another person along with him, he uses this power on Natalie and the two of them disappear to Arkarian's chambers. Meanwhile, Dillon and I finish our assignments before the mission.

**Isabel**

What so urgent that Matt had to come here? Ugh. No more alone time with Arkarian. The two of us make our way to the main chamber and Neriah appears before us. Not long after, Matt arrives and alongside him a girl. She has a kind of dark red hair, bright green eyes, and a really colorful outfit. Who is she? I look to Arkarian and his eyes tell me that I will soon know. He and Neriah greet her by the name Natalie and they seem to know each other. I guess she's one of those spies that only the tribunal know about. I walk up to her and shake her hand saying, "Hi, I'm Isabel." So cliche, but the only greeting I can think of.

"Natalie," she replies

"Hey Matt," you'd think that I would miss my brother, him being in a far college and all, but I don't. He, Ethan, and Dillon all have their wings so its really not like they're that far. Plus, with Matt gone, I have feel so free.

"Hey, Isabel," he gives Neriah a quick hug then diverts his attention to Arkarian, "Arkarian, she's defecting."

So she's in the Order...

"Well done," Arkarian says simply to Natalie

"Uhh...thanks?"

"You've done a great job and have helped us for quite a while."

"Ohh...your welcome?"

She seems really unsire of herself at the moment.

"Yes, thank you," Neriah then adds

Confused...so Natalie's been spying for us?

"Yes," Arkarian replies after hearing my thoughts

"Ohhh. So where will she be staying?"

"That's the problem, " Matt says

Everyone turns to him.

"The Citadel isn't as safe as it once was and anyone in the Order can get to Athens just by simply opening a portal. She doesn't need a debriefing either."

"What about have someone watch her? Like how I had to stay by Rochelle before."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Neriah backs me up

"It can't be someone too obvious though," Natalie adds

"What about my cousin? You could stay by him. I think you two can find a common interest." Neriah suggests

"Who's your cousin?" Natalie asks

"Hmm...they have no classes together though."

"And your cousin is?" she revises he question. Yet no one is paying attention still.

"But they wouldn't attack in a class. Theres a good chance theres an equal number of Guard members to defend her against the Order members."

"True..."Matt is pondering over the idea

"And she could just walk with him to all her classes. He has his wings, so he won't be late for his own classes."

"Okay. He can do it."

"But who!?" she seems to be losing her patience

"My cousin. You've met him before, well he says he's met you. His name's Gavin."

"Gavin? Him? Help me? He couldn't even help me pick up papers! No offence...Neriah..."

"None taken. He gets distracted often. You had music notes in there didn't you? He takes a special interest in those. His skill is hearing like you."

"And our common interest is music?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good idea Natalie," Arkarian advises

"Fine. So I can continue school?"

"Yes."

"And my roomate will still be Melissa?"

"We'll have to change that," Matt replies

"Why?"

"For one, she's in the Order. Two, she could kill you anytime she wanted."

"Yeah, but she's also my friend,"

"That doesn't matter,"

"It's safer to put you in a room with a girl in the Guard,"

"No thank you. Come one Matt! I trust her!"

"I don't."

"But I already have to deal with Gavin!"

"Matt, I think it's okay. I have a feeling Melissa is a good person,"

"Yes! Arkarian is on my side!"

Matt looks to each of us. I'm baffled and would be no help in him making this decision. His gaze reaches Neriah. So far it's two on one, so I guess she'll decide since we have no time for an actual trial with the Tribunal.

"She said she trusts Melissa and Arkarian does too."

Matt groans then turns to Arkarian.

"Why do you trust her?"

"A few years ago, when you didn't know about the Guard yet, we had another spy. Melissa's brother, James. Melissa was already in the Order, she was 14. While James was passing on information to us, Melissa happened to walk in and caught us. She was silent. I heard her thoughts, she was wondering what to do. Whether or not she should turn her own brother in to Lathenia. She was really loyal and was going for the latter. All her brother said was 'Please,' and I heard her make a whole knew decision. She would forget about it. The Order never knew James was involved with us."

"And what happened to him?"

"He lived another two years but he died during the battle with Marduke at the Ardennes Forest."

"Did Lathenia know afterword?"

"I doubt it."

Matt is silent for a second. Then says, "Okay. You can stay with her. But watch your back."

"Yes!"

Matt, Natalie, and Neriah leave once again. Most of the night is over and I have to head home. I have school tomorrow.

**Isabel has returned! yay! For the Isabel fans out there, don't worry. She'll definitely narrate more chapters. This one, she didn't talk much, but she will in the next ones! And guess what school she goes to next year! Okay, so now you know more about Melissa. She's actually the main character though these chapters might lead you to believe it's about Natalie.**


	6. Audition

**I'm so sorry I didn't clarify the time this was set! Yeah, it's after the battle and Neriah is in the Tribunal and Matt is the leader. Lathenia is alive well, because I want her to be But she's not exactly alive. She and Lorian did die and when immortals die, they go to either heaven or hell and are confined there. Lathenia went to the Underworld and Lorian is with his brother now. Neither of them can leave where they've been sent, but people like in the Order can still keep in contact with them. Lathenia is still in the palace. **

**Melissa**

Was that the right decision? Not turning her in? Lathenia would be furious if she found out; I'd be dead if she found out. Atleast the mission went all right...no reason for her to suspect that I was the one who deleted her from the list.

"Aislin," I jump at the sound of my name. I thought I was alone in here. I look up and see Heron.

"Yes?"

"Lathenia wants to see you,"

"Me?" uh-oh...does she know? "Why?"

"No clue, but she seems a bit upset. She's looking for Sibyl too. Have you seen her?"

"No, I didn't see her actually."

"Shes your roomate right?"

"Uh yeah, but I didn't see her come back."

"Oh. Well, Lathenia's not known for her patience."

"Yeah," I animate the book I was reading back to its shelf and leave the library using my wings. I appear at the front of the doors of the Palace's main hall and Lathenia, sensing that I am here, opens the doors. She is standing at the far end of the room next to her throne. I walk as I normally would, not wanting to appear aggitated or nervous. As always, Lathenia speaks first.

"I trust you've been informed of Sibyl's little friendship with the guard."

"Yes."

"Well, we have reason to believe that she's defected and is currently being protected by them. And what do you think your next mission is?"

It doesn't take me long to think.

"I have to find Sibyl and bring her to you."

"No," this takes me by surprise. Lathenia is all for revenge, well, I'm not game to betray her Natalie anyway. I keep these thoughts to myself.

"Higness, what do you want me to do?"

"Keep track of every soldier at you college. I don't want any more 'friendships to form'. You'll be working with Damien. Do not let anyone, but him know about the mission."

"Yes Highness. And when Sibyl return?"

"I said forget her. Someone else will deal with her."

"Yes, Higness," I repeat then make a 180 and walk back outside, closing the door with my mind as I leave.

I find Damien and inform him about our mission.

"Every Order member?!"

"Yeah,"

"But there are like hundreds!"

"Not really, just 83 including you and me,"

"Still, that's a lot. What is she thinking?"

"She's thinking she doesn't want anymore traitors. And she's given this mission to the people she trusts most not to betray her,"

"Not to betray her? Too late..."

We're both thinking the same thing. We knew about Natalie helping the Guard and we never told her...

"It's too late now. Just don't disappoint her. Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how will we watch them?"

"I think we should just observe who they're friends with or who they hang out with and determine whether or not they are in the Guard and if they are passing on information."

"Easier said than done. As I said before, there's like hundreds of them!"

"And as I said before, only 83. And 11 are on the faculty. We have some of them as teachers."

"Still, it's too much."

"Just observe alright?" I hand him half the stack of papers in my hand. There are pictures on the papers of the soldiers we are to watch with lines next to them where we should fill in the names of who they make contact with and anything suspicous.

"Fine," he says taking them

I return to the college earlier than usual in order to finish my homework. It's 3:34. Should be just enough time. I could finsh my other assignments during my free period. Minutes into my homework, I hear someone out the door. I'm suddenly alert and silently get up from the bed to look into the peep-hole thing. Before I can, the door opens and I get into a defense position.

"Hey! Up already?" Natalie is here

"Here already? No under protection debriefing thing?"

"No, actually,"

"And they're letting you stay my roomate?"

"Yep. Arkarian trusts you actually"

"Oh."

"You don't have a mission to kill me right?"

"No...but someone does have a mission to 'deal' with you,"

"Oh. Darn't."

"Heh. Well, you should get some sleep."

"Actually, I think I should do my homework. Espescially Prof Russo's." She lets out a sigh as she takes a seat at the desk.

**Natalie**

Neriah told me that when I go to the auditions today that she'd be there to clarify some things between me and Gavin. That's great because I don't really want to have to tell him that he has to stay by my side everyday and walk me to class everyday and protect me incase anything happens. I arrive at his house and it is huge. It's as big as the one where Neriah used to live and Marduke attacked. No wonder he's so rude. He's a spoiled brat.

"Why do you resent him so much?" I ask myself

"I don't know...just do..."

"But he hasn't really even been that rude,"

"True..."

"But look at his house!"

"Must be spoiled..."

"Wonder how much help he would be in a fight."

"Probably has some butler fight for him or something."

"Come on Natalie, don't be rude,"

"I hate you, conscience..."

"Heh." I grin at myself

I walk up the steps and take hold of the brass knocker. I let it go once and the sound of it against the wooden door hurts my sensitive ears.

"Oww!" I start talking to myself again

"God, that's loud!"

"Don't tell me I have to do it again. Hope they heard it."

Answering my prayers, the door opens. I step in and look to my right. I see Neriah and give a little wave. Gavin comes into view and I do a little smile. I walk to them and take a seat next to Neriah.

"Okay. You two already met, but I'll give you a proper introduction. Gavin, Natalie. Natalie, Gavin."

How proper I think to myself, blocking it as well.

"How proper, Neriah," Gavin says as if reading my thoughts. Shoot. What if he is reading my thoughts! But I blocked them...what are his skills anyway? I forgot.

"Hi," I continue with my question, "so uh what are your skills?"

"Extra sensory hearing and I can fly."

"Fly?"

"Yeah."

"You should see him when he flies, Natalie. It's so cool." Neriah says. Gavin grins.

"Yeah. And Natalie?" Gavin asks

"Yeah?"

"I could here you outside." he points to his ear, reminding about his extra sensory hearing.

"Oh." my face heats up and I know it is probably really red. Damn my conscience. Neriah doesn't seem to have heard me outside and she's asking Gavin what I said outside. And who I was talking to... Gavin just tells her I was having a conversation with my conscience. Damn you too, Gavin. Neriah giggles then switches the subject.

"So when do the auditions start?"

"30 minutes. Why? Want to try out?"

"Yeah right. You're trying out though, right Natalie?"

"Yeah," I point to my guitar in its case on the floor

"Can't wait to hear," they both say

**Tell me what you think! I savour my reviews! Or your reviews...**

**And in case you were wondering...Yes, the Order knows that Ethan, Dillon, and Matt are in the Guard and there, but they're not attacking yet. Not until the prophecy and stuff...I haven't written the prophecy yet...and might never...but they'll be visiting the museum to see it some time soon...just informing you of the chapters to come...**


	7. Spies

**I haven't go that many reviews...tears...whats wrong with my story? Tell me what you want in it! fluff? I promise there will definitely be fluff in the story! So remember to critique and review!! **

**Melissa**

My job is to watch the Order members and take note of who they're hanging out with. Okay, sounds easy enough.Let's see...I look around the cafe I'm in and spot 6 members. 4 of them are together and it's just them...and the other two...seem to be with their boyfriend/ girlfriend. The 4 members that are together are juniors and from what I've heard they're pretty troublesome so I cross them off the list. As for you two...your not getting off that easily. I decide to listen out for the names of their boyfriend/ girlfriend. Giselle and Michael. Okay...I'll see if I can do a background check on them...or eye check. I look straight at their eyes and implant the images in my brain. Tonight at the palace I'll check the computers and see if I can match them up with any of the eyes/ guardians we've met on the missions.

"Hey!" Natalie makes me jump. I wasn't expecting her here. Quickly, I stuff the list of Order members into my bag.

"What was that?"

"Homework," I lie

"Oh," she takes the seat across me and places her cappucino on the table, "so what's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"I'm in a band now!"

"Wow. That's amazing. Whose band?"

"This guy named Gavin,"

"And the band is called..." I wait for her answer

"It has no name yet,"

"Oh. Should you be hanging out with me?"

"I don't know...I'm still your roomate so I guess that's a yes."

"Natalie?" Just then, Ethan pops up. Great. Am I going to get a lecture on him or something about not attacking Guard members or something about trust?

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking..." she replies, stating the obvious

"To..."

"A friend..."

"Melissa?"

"Yes...she is Melissa," Ethan does this sort of head shake thing. He doesn't trust me. Espescially after that last mission. I was able to trick him into thinking that I was planning on poisoning the President. However, I persuaded this guy, John Wilkes Booth (who hates Lincoln) into shooting him while Ethan, Dillon, and I were in another building.

We hear the bell in the distance. We've got 6 minutes before it rings again and we're late for class. Ethan heads out first and Natalie and I pick up our bags before leaving.

**Ethan**

Matt's upset. At the moment, the guard really needs a spy. Everytime the Order wins a mission, they get even more powerful and win even more missions.

"So why don't we go to the palace and observe people to figure out if they could help us?" Natalie suggests

"It's not that easy getting in there. And last time, someone almost died."

"So just go there with people who have their wings?"

"It makes sense and it's the only way the Guard can hope to gain another spy," I back Natalie up

Matt's thinking about it. He must be really desperate otherwise he wouldn't even consider going into the Underworld.

"I'll think about it,"

"And if we do go there who would come with you?" Dillon asks. Of course, he wants to come

"You can come, Dillon. Maybe Ethan. Or Arkarian too. I told you, I'm thinking about it. I don't want anyone getting hurt again. I have to ask the tribunal as well. "

"Don't you know anyone who would want to help? Or has a heart in the Order?" I ask Natalie

"I already told you. But you hate the idea."

"She wouldn't want to help. And I doubt she has a heart."

"Ethan, don't be so hard about it. I know her and she's real nice." Dillon says

"Yeah."

"But its my gut instinct that she shouldn't be trusted."

"Fine...oh wait! I think theres someone else."

"Who?"" the three of us guys ask simlutaneously

"This dude...Stephen."

"And what makes you think he can be trusted?"

"Melissa said-" but I cut her off

"But Melissa can't be trusted,"

"I know, but she said that she and Stephen knew about me helping you and neither of them told or anything,"

We turn to our leader. He's thinking. You can tell by the expression in his face and creased forehead.

**Melissa**

"Should I add you to the list?" Stephen inquires

"Why should you?"

"For one, you we're conversing with a guard member..."

"But as I told you before, it's just Natalie. And apparently she still wants to be friends."

"Ethan was there too. The most Anti-Order-non-Tribunal-member in the guard."

I sigh. Stephen is so complicated.

"Hey! I heard that."

"I know, I meant for you to hear that."

"Hey!"

"Just trust me okay?" everyone seems to have a problem trusting me nowadays...

"Fine. So how many members did you clear?"

"4"

"Only? I got like 11"

I sigh. "You let them go so easily, what makes you think they're loyal?"

"Well, I hang out with 5 of them and they're the only people who talk to eachotther besides myself. And 2 are my teachers who are too old to not be loyal," I sigh again, "Hey. Let me continue. Two of them are going out with each other and the last two transfered to another school so we don't have to spy on them anymore."

"Okay, the first and the last make sense. But 'they're too old not to be loyal'?"

"I means exactly what I sais. They're too old to go against the Order."

"Whatever...and if it turns out that they're against us..."

"I know, I know,"

"And how are they innocent if they're going out?"

"Well, they're too busy with their relationship to care,"

I don't answer. At least we have 15 down.

**Review! I accept anonymous reviews too! So if you read this...then you know what you must do! Review! he he...that rhymes...**


	8. Passageways

**Natalie**

"What's you next class?" Gavin is walking me to my next class

"Umm.."I pull my schedule from my bag. I haven't memorized it yet.

"Anthropolgy,"

"Class 308?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, the shortcut is this way,"He leads me to the end of a crowded hall into an empty classroom, opens a closet door, slides a hidden door disguised as a wall and reveals a staircase

"Woah. Who knew that was there."

"I did," he grins

"Why is this here anyways?"

"This school used to be one of those castles of the Atlanteans. It has many hidden corriders. Just like this one. Come one," I take two steps up with Gavin behind me. He closes the sliding door and we are engulfed in darkness. Prepared, Gavin unzips his bag and hands me something. I click a switch and a bright light forms. We go up the winding steps into another closet. But this one is larger and packed with only enough space for two people to get across into an empty hallway. How convenient.

"Where is everyone?"

"The other hallway. You know how all the classrooms have two doors?" I nod "You can go through either, but the one we're going to use is the one nobody else uses because not a lot of people know how to go through these halls. It's almost a maze even some teachers don't know how to get through it even though they've been here for years."

"Cool,"

"Only if you know where your going. Someone got lost here before. Missed 3 classes. He got detention and punishments from his three teacher."

"Not cool. Good thing I'll be with you," after saying these words, I stiffen. No clue why, just do. It's a weird feeling. I walk on to the door at a faster pace suddenly wanting to get to class. I feel my face heat up, I wonder why.

"Yeah," Gavin says sort of hesitantly. The bell rings, "gotta go," he leaves using his wings not waiting for a reply. I enter the classroom before I can be considered late. The students scramble around the classroom as the teacher enters. It looks like they're playing musical chairs. They all need to get to their seat right away and be ready for class. I take my seat next to Ethan.

"Why did you come through that door?"

"Gavin was showing me around."

"Those shortcuts?"

"Yeah. You know about them?"

"Yeah. Everyone does, but we just don't know how to get through them."

"Oh. Everyone knew but me."

"Heh. Guess so. Show me around sometime?"

"Sure."

We pick up our pens and begin taking notes.

**Melissa**

9:17 PM.

Yes! I'm done with my homework before 10. Now for that late night stroll. This morning I heard Natalie telling Ethan about the secret passages and according to Lathenia, the Atlantean machinery is hidden somewhere within the walls of this college. Or it may be bellow like it was in Angel Falls. My guess is that these passages can lead me to them. I get dressed, mainly in black so I won't be that noticeable crossing the courtyard between the classrooms and dormitories. Natalie is probably still practicing with her band right now so she won't be able to tell Matt where I went, or how suspiscious it was that I left. I grab my keys and coat before I leave. I would use my wings, but I feel like testing my stealth at the moment and the weather is so nice. Well, it's pretty cold for the average person, but for someone like me who's at the Underworld almost every night, this is considered warm. I walk casually along the side walls. I doubt anybody will notice someone out here in this kind of lighting. One lamp.

I walk up the three flights of steps two at a time to room 308. Since I have the skill of touch, theres no need for me to phsically see what I need to animate. I place my palm on the lock and an image forms in my head. I animate the metal and unclock the door. I twist the knob and enter the classroom. Shutting the door behind me, I make my way across the room to the other door. I know I could have gone through any classroom to get to the other hallway, but since I was positive there was a passage near this room, I decided to enter the other hall this way. I adjust my eyes to the darkness as best as I can and make sure I don't bump into anything or make any sound. I open the other door unlocking it with my mind like the last one. The temparature seems to drop in this hallway. Maybe because no one really uses it and they don't want to waste money heating a hall no one uses.

I place my hand on the wall. I move it up, down, left and right. I move to the wall parallel to the one I just tried. Using my skill of touch again, I feel for any hollow areas. I walk along the wall, my hand touching it the whole time. Maybe the walls are too thick. I walk to the nearest door I can find in this almost total darkness and open it. It seems to be a closet. I place my hand on the wall inside it.

"Yes!" I whisper this word to myself

There is space behind this wall. So how do I get through it? I doubt theres a secret lever disguised as a statue or something. The idea is too cliche. The Atlanteans think differently. They might try to trick us and do exactly what is unexpected of them. The way to open this must be really simple. I feel around for any knob. While doing this, I feel something else. Wheels. Above and below the door. I press against one end of the wall and the door slides without a sound. Simple. I knew it.

Just then, I hear voices. I quickly shut the closet door with my mind as quietly as I can. I enter the secret passage door and close that as well. I am engulfed in total darkness. I'm not afraid though. It's like this everyday at the Underworld unless the blood moon is in the sky.

I feel the vibrations of the people's steps. Four people. I rcognize three of the voices as Matt's, Ethan's, and Dillon's. However, I can't place my finger on the fourth. I feel them come closer and know that they are coming here so I use my wings to go back to the classroom. I might get lost in the secret passages and they seem to know where they are going so I decide I'll follow them.

The light dies out in the hallway and knowing that they are not there, I go back to the closet. I open the door and find that they left the sliding door open. I see a tiny bit of light down the steps of the passage. I go down the staircase quietly and distance myself from them. I can't see them, but I know they're there because of the light.


	9. Promise

**The story continues...**

**Ethan**

Matt is still thinking about how we'll get our next spy. In the mean time, he asked Gavin to show the three of us around the secret passage ways. Matt thinks that these passage ways can lead us to the ancient machinery of the Atlanteans. He showed us one entrance- hidden in te third floor closet. Entering the far from spacious area, I get a feeling someone is here, but the feeling leaves as we make our way down the steps. The surrounding walls are close together so its one person to a step.

"Where are we going?" I inquire

"Nowhere in particular, just exploring and walking through the passages," Gavin answers

"Will that be any help finding the machinery?" Dillon asks

"Yeah, Gavin's never seen the machines before so we wouldn't know where to go. And we could just walk around to look for anything that could lead us there." Matt replies

Suddenly, that earie feeling that someone else is present hits me. I look over my shoulder. Hoping that if there is a person there, he or she is not a truthseer, I send my thoughts to Matt.

_Matt, I think someone is following us- it's in my guts_

Matt stops Gavin and pauses. He puts his finger in front of his lips, telling us to stay quiet. He is using his immortal skills to see whether or not someone is there. After a few seconds, he whispers,

"Act normally. Someone is following us. Don't bring up this subject again. The person is coming closer so he might be able to hear this."

With that, he indicates to Gavin to continue. I wonder who is following us. No one knew that we left. We reach the end of the steps and move into a hall not as narrow as the steps. We stop again and Matt turns of our flashlights with his mind. He wants us to capture whoever is following us. Nobody comes. We wait for a while longer. There are no sounds but water drops leaking from the ceiling. We're all confused. Matt turns our flashlights on again. The second he does, someone puches Gavin's face a kicks me hard at my chest. It's Melissa. She must have been waiting for us to turn the lights on again so she can see her targets. There's nothing around for me to animate and I don't know what I should do with my illusions, but it Matt and Dillon can obviiously handle her. However, evry time they catch her, she uses her wings to escape from their grasps.

"What are you doing here?" Dillon asks, yelling at the same time

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"It's obvious she thought we could lead her to the Atlantean technology," Matt states

"I didn't plan on stalking you. I was here first anyway. I just didn't want people following me,"

They settle down from all their fighting to just yell at eachother.

"Yeah right, you probably got it out of Natalie that we were coming here,"

"No I didn't. I just came here because I heard her talking to Ethan about some secret passages and stuff and I was interested,"

The argument continues about how it came to be that she came here on the same night as us. However, their argument gets them nowhere and they decide to attack again. It's mainly just Matt and Melissa. The three of us just watch knowing that Matt couldn't easily handle her. She's a pretty good fighter. I mean, she's holding up against Matt, the Immortal.

Suddenly, Matt has her pinned to the wall and uses his immortal skills to temporarily take away her wings. Melissa seems to realize she can't get out of this and gives up. Matt lets go of her. She knows she can't run so she just leans against the wall, one foot against it and her arms folded across her chest. She glares at him.

"Now what will you do?" she asks

"Ask a few questions," Matt says

"Psh. As if I'd tell _you_ anything,"

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask. It might not be about secret Order information,"

"What else could it be then?"

"I want to know more personnal questions,"

Melissa does not answer. She looks confused. Looking at Dillon and Gavin, they seem confused as well. I don't know what's going on either. The silence continues, then Matt breaks it.

"Why didn't you give your brother in to Lathenia?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just do,"

"Well, theres no reason I should tell you,"

"What if I threatened you?"

"What do you have against me?"

"I could tell Lathenia what you didn't. How your brother was helping the Guard,"

"She wouldn't believe you,"

"Actually, I think she would. She might doubt what I say but she'll check nontheless. She'll go through your mind,"

Melissa is quiet again.

"So why didn't you tell her about your brother?"

"Because I didn't want to,"

"I need an answer better than that,"

"Fine. Because he was my brother,"

"And you loved him?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"What is so significant about that question?"

"Nothing really. Just curious,"

I realize what Matt is doing. He's practically interviewing her. Seeing whether she has a heart or conscience. He can't possibly think that she could spy for the Guard!

"That all?" she questions. She shifts her position and now her left foot is the one keeping her steady against the cold wall

"No,"

There is another moment of silence.

"Dillon?" Matt calls him.

"Yeah?" he's obviously confused as to why he is now involved

"Why do you trust Melissa?"

I'm not sure he really wants to answer the question. He wouldn't tell me so it must be personnal. Dillon hesitates. He doesn't speak, but from the looks of things, he's opened his mind to Matt. He must be recalling a past memory or something. Melissa, Gavin, and I stare. Melissa is wearing an expression of betrayal.

"What's going on and whats with all these questions?" Melissa's face seems to have changed to a light pink shade

Matt looks at her from Dillon and Melissa turns her face to Dillon with a glare.

"Have you ever considered working for the guard?"

She jerks her head back to Matt. The question takes her by surpirse. I'm surprised as well. What was in that memory that he's suddenly asked her this question?

"What? No. Never."

"Really? But according to what Dillon just showed me..."

"That was years ago when Dillon was being all doubtful. He got me to think like that too."

"Are you sure? It seems like the other way around to me,"

I look at Dillon. I'm really eager to find out what was in that memory. Melissa sort of pouts, upset that Matt has practically got her cornered.

"So did you ever consider working for the guard?"

"Yes," Melissa states coldly. She doesn't seem very ashamed of this.

"Are you still thinking about working for the guard?"

"No," she says in an even colder voice

"That is all," Matt flicks his hand

Melissa disappears using her wings. Matt gave them back.

**Tell me what you think! Am I too redundant at times? I think I am actually...must work on that. So tell me what you think. What do you think was in that memory? Well, you'll find out in the chapters to come, but tell me anyways!**


	10. Contemplating

**Melissa**

Why did they ask me that? Surely they can't be thinking that I would help them. Seriously.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh?" lost in my thoughts, I did not hear what Heron said to me

"What. Took. You. So. Long?"

"Homework," I lie. Heron eyes me with doubt. I stare straght into his gray eyes.

"Hey! What took you?" Stephen comes along with the same question

"Homework,"I repeat

"Oh,"

I start walking to the computer room and he follows. Heron stays behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm going to the computer room and you...I don't know,"

"Heh. I'm bored. No mission tonight and nothing to do. Are you checking those people now?"

"Yeah,"

We reach the computer room and take seats in front of the large screen. I start typing and search for the file with the pictures recorded of all the guard member's eyes that we've seen on missions. I organized the file before by eye color and click on the file containing all the brown eyes. Their boyfriend/ girlfriend both had deep brown eyes. Within seconds, I find a match. Giselle is in the guard. However, I can't find any match for Michael's eyes. I guess he's not involved.

"What's that?" Yeril, aka Zoe Fielders, suddenly enters the room

Quickly, I shut off the screen. No one is supposed to know what Stephen and I are doing

"Nothing," Stephen says. What's wrong with him? Everytime someone says nothing, its always a something. I sigh in my head.

"Didn't look like nothing. I thought I saw Giselle there." she knows Giselle? That's interesting. Quickly I send Stephen my thoughts

_Play along with me_

He looks at me indicating he'll shut up now and play along.

"Giselle? Who's that?"

"Oh. She's my friend in practically all my classes,"

"You met her here?"

"No. She went to the same school as me in Angel Falls. But that's not important," that's what she thinks, "Anyway, I came here because I needed to know when my next mission was. Stephen, your in charge of that right?"

"Yeah," He takes over the computer and starts looking through the files. He's the only one that knows the password for this section of the computer so he's the one that has to tell everyone when their next mission is, "let's see...aha...Benedict Arnold...persuade him to spy for the British,"

"Okay. Thanks," she leaves the room

"What did I have to play along for?"

"I just needed to write something for Yeril's name on the list,"

"Oh," still looking at all the names on the screen with their missions, he tells me, "you have a mission coming up. You have to go on the Titanic. Make sure it doesn't sink. There's some dude who will assassinate Woodrow Wilson if he makes it across the Atlantic,"

"Hm. Kay," I decide theres nothing else to do tonight and retreat to the library. I'm the only frequent user of this room. I do a lot of research here too. I animate a random book from the shelf and sit on the large couch by the fireplace. However, instead of reading, my mind drifts and I think about what happened earlier this evening. What memory did Dillon show Matt? Is it the one I think it is? I start thinking about the memory...

We had just returned from the Ardennes Forest and I discovered that my brother was dead. I went to the library, where I am right now, and cried. No one came in the room. They thought I wanted to be alone, but I really needed someone at the moment. I started thinking about my brother, everything he taught me, what he told me, I thought about that time when I caught him passing information to the Guard. The Guard killed him and he was on their side! I wondered why my brother would ever helped people such as Arkarian. Liars and backstabbers. Then, I started to look through his eyes. What he saw in them. They tried to make the world better for us...they weren't trying to gain world domination...was Lathenia actually making our lives worse with all the chaos she made...? I pushed the thoughts aside.

Then, Bastian came into the room. I tried to stop crying, but couldn't. I got up and went to the balcony. I didn't want him to see me crying. He followed me there anyway. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt almost calm. I stopped crying and looked into his vivid green eyes. He didn't speak, then I started blurting out all my thoughts to him. I even told him that I was starting to doubt Lathenia. He listened, but he seemed angry. Of course he would, anyone in the Order would be upset if they heard these words. I told him I only knew my brother in the Order because he was with my dad and I was with our mom. I told him I missed him and how alone I felt. Then, he made me a promise. he said he would never leave me. I wondered where this came from. What in my conversation made him say these words? He pulled me closer and I had run out of tears by that time. He softly placed his lips on mine. What was going on? But it felt so nice, so I kissed him back. Suddenly, a knock at the door broke us apart...

I bring my thoughts back to the present. Dillon's going to pay if that was the memory he showed to Matt.

**Natalie**

I yawn. So sleepy... my eyes begin to droop then I jerk my head back up. Who knew Gavin's band practiced so late at night? Good thing I did my homework during free period yesterday. I guess I'll have to get used to it since it's the only time that fits everyone's schedule considering we have school and some have jobs. What went on last night? I can feel the tension between Ethan, and Dillon and Melissa behind me. I look behind me and see a really moody looking Melissa. Must have lost a fight last night. Good thing I wasn't there. I don't want to fight against Melissa and possibly ruin our friendship. I try to pay attention to the teacher but my head drifts in and out of drowsiness. I only catch a few words,

"scavenger hunt...trip...plane...freshmen...New York..." New York?! I sit back up in my chair and listen to the teacher. He's changed the subject. Damnit. Was it a dream that we were going to New York?

"Ethan. Did he say we're going to New York?"

"We are?" Guess he wasn't paying attention either or I'm getting all excited for nothing

Everyone gets up from their seat and some people are running across the room. Okay. What the hell is going on? I must have gotten distracted from the teacher's words again when I asked Ethan my question. Suddenly, someone grabs my wrist and takes me across the room. I see it's Giselle. She's Gavin's younger sister. She sits me on a chair and I see Zoe Filders and Melissa whose mood seems to have gotten better. So we are going to New York?

"What's going on?"

"The scavenger hunt!" Giselle answers excitedly

"In New York?"

"You just realized?!"

"Maybe she's in denial," Zoe says

"Are you?"

"Umm...I'm just clueless...I wasn't really listening," I confess

"Oh. Well, the freshmen are going on a trip to New York! Part of a scavenger hunt!"

I realize that although Melissa's mood isn't so bad, she still hasn't spoken. Maybe I'll ask her after class.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Getting into groups of four of either all girls or all boys,"

"Why are we separating ourselves?"

"I don't know,"

Professor Butler then starts combining some groups.

"I think he just wanted an even amount of boys and girls in each group," Melissa finally says something

"Ohh. So how does this scavenger hunt tie in with our education?"

"Something about historians's jobs being like solving mysteries and something archaeology and something something and another something about annual trips. He basically lost my attention after saying New York," Zoe replies

Professor Butler makes his way to us and scans his eyes around the classroom for a group to pair us with. We end up with Matt, Ethan, Dillon, and Stephen. I wish Gavin was a freshman...I turn to Melissa, she seems okay with this, but she always hides her emotions. Zoe seems a little upset with the pairing too. I just realize she was the one that gave me away! But she doesn't seem to mind I'm in her group. Giselle definitely doesn't and they're best friends so I guess I'll be okay... The tension is even thicker now. Everyone is just staring at eachother except for Giselle and I. We turn to eachother and I shrug.

**Please remember, this is a fictional story so practically anything can happen. Including a free trip for college students to one of the biggest tourist destinations in the world! I love NY- lol. The best action scenes can take place there that include jumping from rooftop to rooftop and a bunch of alley ways and the Museum of Natural History, no where near as big as Louvre, but big with a bunch of corriders! Yay action scenes. And theres fluff too! I know I'm not much of a fluff writer, or writer for that matter, but it's fanfiction- a place for all kinds of writers including amateur ones like me! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**


	11. On the Plane

**I'm on a roll! Again! How many chapters is that? Two, yay!**

**Ethan**

We arrive at the Melbourne Airport five hours before the departure so that there is enough time for every student to check in their luggage. Unfortunately, we have to stay with our group members which happens to include three Order members, one recently identified by Dillon. Even more unfortunate, we have to stay by our chaperone as well who happens to be the one and only Mr. Carter. Is fate playing with us? This is all too coincidental.

"Okay, students, this way," we walk past several other students still checking in their baggage. We make our way to gate 11 and take seats we'll practically will be confined to for the next 4 hours or so. Other groups take seats as well. Our group, also known as group E, has divided into two: boys and girls. Since Carter is here, we can't talk about anything really important just school and about the plane ride. The girls seem to have a lot more topics to talk about though.

"Oh my God!" Gislle screams, "he is so hot,"

"I know!" Zoe, Natalie, and even Melissa reply

Dillon starts making faces and Matt, Stephen, and I laugh. The girls continue flipping through a magazine and land on an article about Orlando Bloom, the guy on the cover they were talking about. There is a whole spread with pictures of him. They stare at the pictures dreamily.

"Did you see him in the Lord of the Rings?" Zoe asks

They all reply with a yes. "What about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Natalie questions

They all reply with another yes. "And Troy?" It's Melissa's turn to mention a movie he was in

They all reply with a yes, again. "Elizabethtown?" Giselle is last

Once again they all reply with a yes.

"But that movie sucked!" Natalie states

"I know!" the other three answer. They are such girls.

Matt, Dillon, Stephen, and I start laughing at them. It feels like we're in gradeschool again eavesdropping on the girl's conversations.

"Hey!" Zoe says punching me on the shoulder

"Ow!" that hurt. A lot.

Everyone laughs including Melissa. Mr. Carter did not see and we would have gotten in trouble if he did so he doesn't know what's so funny. Knowing we can take care of ourselves, he gets up and goes to the store to look at the newspapers. He starts chatting with the other teachers. We start entertaining the girls and making jokes which they all laugh at. It's surprising we're all getting along so well although three of us belong to Lathenia.

After hours of talking and buying water to quench our thirst, the stewardess announces that the plane will be taking off soon. Mr. Carter returns and we form a line. We present our boarding passes to the stewardess and enter the tunnel like hall to the plane. I've only been on a plane once and that was during a mission. There was a lot of turbulance during that flight because the Order was trying to crash it. The students occupy a whole plane. Our first stop will be Japan and after the plane is fueled, we'll be on the plane for maybe 15 hours before we're in New York. I purposely stayed up all night last night and the one before so I would have something to do on the plane: sleep. Group E, like other groups, takes up a whole row. Two at the each side of the plane and four in the middle. We are seated according the boarding pass seating arrangement so Giselle and Zoe are at one end, Melissa and Natalie in two of the middle seats, Dillon and Stephen taking the other two middle seats, and Matt and I at the side. I'm not sure if Dillon and Melissa should be close to eachother.

**Okay. Really short chapter, but significant in a really corny way: they all get along! The Guard and Order members! Yay. So the next chapter is the plane ride. Oh joy...I wonder which one has motion sickness.**


	12. The Gig

**Natalie**

My ears hurt...damn you, air pressure! I hold up my fist in my mind. At least I don't have motion sickness like Stephen over there...he and Dillon switched seats so he has a quick escape to the bathroom. Should I switch places with Melissa? Cause now she's right next to Dillon. They're both mostly quiet. I think they've only been on a plane before once like me and it was during a mission. Although I was in the Order and doing something absolutely horrible, that mission was mad fun. Who knew trying to crash an airplane would be entertaining? But I must push these evil thoughts aside...I make a vow: I will never try to crash an airplane again. I sigh. My ears do this little flick thing like I'm an animal and I hear someone whispering my name.

"Pretend to go to the bathroom and go to first class, Natalie" Is there another Natalie on this plane I wonder to myself?

"Natalie Roberts? Can you hear me?" Is there another Natalie Roberts here? Small chance there is.

"Natalie? Can you go to the bathroom up front and go up the stairs to first class?"

"Who is this?"

"God," comes the reply in a really deep voice

I get up and go to the bathroom I was told to pretend to go to. I push the door and enter.

"Okay, seriously. Who the hell is this?"

"Don't curse in front of your master,"

"Seriously,"

"Just come, Natalie. I heard you open the bathroom door now come out and go to first class,"

"Why don't you come? Meet me in front of the bathroom,"

"Fine,"

I hear someone descend the flight of stairs behind me. I turn to find Gavin.

"Gavin! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

He's grinning, " Yeah, but I'm skipping. Come one! The teachers can't know I'm here." I follow him up to first class. Nice seats...he leads me to a seat and I find that the whole band is here,"

"Why are you all here?"

"We got a gig in New York!" comes a reply from George, Gavin's younger brother. All of the Moore's have names that begin with G's.

"What? Really? How?"

"I've got my ways," Gerard says leaning back in his chair that reclines more than the lower class ones do

"Awesome. But how are you getting away with school?"

"We all go to do different schools so they won't notice the whole family isn't attending. And they'll know that Giselle is in New York. But we have to return earlier than you guys. We have one week. You have two,"

"Nice. So what am I doing here? I'm taking a pretty long time in the bathroom,"

"Oh yeah," George suddenly realizes

"So we have to do this fast," Gavin says

"We have to choose what songs to sing,"

This doesn't take long considering we didn't have too many choices. I get up to leave, but Gavin stops me

"Do you have something to wear?"

"Uh...not really...shoot,"

"Okay. Meet us in the lobby the hotel across yours after your curfew or during your free time,"

"Okay..." this was so exciting!

I return to find Melissa and Dillon actually having a conversation...

"Why did you show him?"

"For one, he is my leader. You would've have shown Lathenia,"

"No. I wouldn't have,"

He just looks at her. Melissa turns her attention back to me.

"You took a long time,"

"Oh. Uh- I was...constipated," I hear laughter from Gavin. He is telling his brothers what I just said then tells me,

"You could tell her you know, just make sure it doesn't get to the teachers,"

"Ohh. Thanks,"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"No. Gavin," she already knows he is in the Guard

"I met him outside the bathroom. His band is here too,"

"You'll be performing here?"

"Yes,"

"Wow. That's nice,"

"Yeah..."

"Gavin's here? And George and Gerard?"

"Yeah,"

"First class, right?"

"Yeah," she gets up and making sure the teachers don't see, she goes up the stairs.

"Thanks," I hear Gavin's sarcastic voice

She must be lecturing them. I take it she is the responsible sibling.

**Another pretty short one...basically about the story within the story. So what do you think? Please tell me! Any advice?**


	13. Gossip

**Melissa**

The stewardess serving the drinks is very perky and optimistic. She has a very high pitch voice and if her words were on paper, they would all end with exclamation points...except for her questions.

"What would you like me to serve you, miss,"

"Coke," Natalie tells her

"Coke? Okay!" she pours the drink into a plastic cup, "Here you go!"

"And what would you like madam?" madam...that has a nice ring to it

"Just water,"

"Water? Okay!" she sounds like a cheerleader, "Here you go!"

She turns her body to the other side of the aisle

"What would you like, little missy?"

"Apple juice, please" Giselle replies

"Apple juice? Okay!" she pours the drink while telling her what a good choice she made because apples are healthy, "Here you go! And remember, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away!"

"And what will you be drinking young lady?"

"Can I have tea? Green tea?"

"Green tea? Okay!" she hands Zoe a cup, "Here you go!"

She moves on to the row behind us and Zoe does this signal with her finger. She's saying the stewardess is crazy. I roll my eyes and Natalie grins.

I look to the other aisle past Dillon. Their stewardess is so boring compared to us.

"And you?"

"Coffee," Matt says

Silently, she pours him a cup of the dark liquid. She gives it to him.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

The plane shakes a little. A voice booms on the speakers,

"Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to a bit of turbulance. Please buckle yourselves and wait to use the restrooms until we have passed this area,"

The plane shakes more and people take hold of their cups to keep them from spilling. This reminds of that time we tried to crash a plane...After a few minutes of this shaking, it ends but not without causing the spill of many drinks on passengers. The stewardess walk through the aisles and hand napkins to those in need of them. Soon after, we land in Japan. We go through many security checks before we can rest at our gate. Stephen is really relieved.

"I thought I was going to barf," he says, disgusting the girls

"Okay, ew. Did you have to tell us that?" Giselle asks still cleaning her shirt of the juice that spilled on it. She gets up to go to the bathroom but not before pulling out and extra shirt she just realized she had.

"Now what?"

A unanimous vote is made that we would walk around for the two hours we had before the plane took off again. We wait for Giselle to return, then start wondering through the duty free stores. None of us want to sit down since we were doing that on the plane enough. After two long hours of silence (none of us were in the mood to talk, I guess) we return to the gate and board the plane again. This time, however, Natalie and I switch seats. She starts a conversation with him and I talk to Giselle while Zoe sleeps.

"Are you two ex-es?"

"What?"

"You and Dillon," she whispers

"What?!" I repeat in disbelief

"No? Oh. Sorry I'm being a little nosy. I'm just really bored,"

"Oh, that's okay," I say being polite although she is being nosy

"So why are you like avoiding him?"

"I'm not avoiding him. We just have nothing to talk about," Giselle and I are both leaning over the side of our seats because we are separated by a space that is the asile.

"Oh," she says almost giggling, "sure,"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on," I persuade her

"He's cute you know,"

"Dillon? You like him?"

"No! I'm just saying,"

"Just saying he's cute?"

"You know what I mean,"

"No, I don't. What are you saying?"

"Do you like him?"

"No!" I say defensively

"Yeah right. I think you think he is cute,"

"Where are you getting these ideas?"

"From people..."

"What people?"

"Everyone,"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone," she repeats, "they all think you two make a cute couple

"Define everyone and where is everyone getting these ideas?"

"You never noticed?"

"Notice what?"

She sighs, " Okay. Everyone is everyone who sits behind you and Dillon in class. Sometimes you two just stare at eachother,"

"What!" I scream. Dillon better not be able to hear this. Natalie better talk to him. A lot. And distract him

"You heard me, you two just stare at eachother sometimes. But never when the other one is looking,"

"I never," I begin

"And you two always go all red whenever you two have to talk for seatmate projects,"

"That is not true,"

She giggles some more and puts her headphones on. I do the same and lean back on the seat. I do not stare at him. Yeah right. So we kissed before, but we we're** never** together. And I do not like him. I absolutely despise him.

**Okay, another little chapter that brings more fluff into the story. And the infamous question: how is it? Please tell me!**


	14. New York

**Last chapter for today...sigh...I was having so much fun even though I wasn't getting any reviews cough review please! cough I'm desperate cough I must know what you're thinking! cough cough Excuse me...little coughing fit...anyways, where were we? Oh yeah..the story...**

**Where did they astrix or astrid thingys go? You know, the thing you get when you press shift and 8. Whatever...**

**Natalie**

We arrive at New York at 2 PM. Atleast we're on solid ground again. We're at the LaGuardia Airport. It takes forever for all the students to get all of their luggage so we end up leaving at 4:30. There is a bus waiting for us outside that takes us to our hotel in Manhattan, The Helmsley Park Lane. This takes about another two hours. It is four to a room. Extra beds were ordered for each room. Inside I immediately go to the window to see the view. It is amazing. It's Central Park. I spot a horse pulling a carriage. Zoe whistles as she enters the room.

"Where do you think we're going next year?"

She jumps on the first bed she sees

"You're so immature," Melissa jokes

"And I love that about myself!"

Instead of jumping on a bed, Giselle lies in one.

"A bed! At last!"

I jump with Zoe on the bed and Melissa sits on the one Giselle is on.

"So what should we do?" I ask

"I don't know,"

"Let's go to a club!" Zoe says, jumping even higher

"Are we allowed to?" Giselle asks

"I don't know, but we're free for tonight! And, I don't know about you, but I'm still on Australia time!"

"Dancing sounds fun," I comment, "How 'bout it Mel?"

"Sure,"

"Yes!" Zoe screams

"I've been here before," Giselle begins, " I know this great place just two blocks away!"

"That's great! Let's go!" Zoe is very excited

"Wait, look at what we're wearing! And the place doesn't open till 9:00,"

"You are so right! I completely forgot," Zoe says

We spend the next two hours getting ready. I love to dance! And I know Melissa does too although it doesn't really seem like it.

None of us packed anything really nice except for dresses we were told to bring for some occassion. We decide we'll save those for later and just wear our casual clothes with some jewelry. Giselle's phone rings. I can hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Heard you and your group we're going out. Mind if we tag along?"

"You know you're really not supposed to be here,"

"And you shouldn't be leaving the hotel,"

"We're allowed to,"

"Okay. Fine. You are, but we're coming along. We're not letting our little sister go around the city on her own,"

"Hey! I'm older than one of you,"

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming though,"

"Okay. Fine,"

Giselle turns to us and announces that her brothers are coming along incase anything happens. We're all fine with this and leave at around 8. However, in the hallway, we are stopped.

"Where we going?" Stephen says looking us up and down.

"Out," Zoe says

"Where?"

"Somewhere?"

"A club?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just heard you screaming it next door,"

"Oh. Then why did you ask?"

He just grins at her, "Can I come?"

"If you want..."

"Yes! American women,"

We roll our eyes almost simulatenously,

"Did you practice that or something?" he asks

Once again, we roll our eyes

We meet Gavin and his brothers outside the hotel and walk two blocks to a drak building, not as bright as the others. However, when we get inside it all changes. This is, as Gavin said, a safe club where nothing bad goes on. Okay. That's a good thing. We all dance, mostly all us girls together and the guys trying to pick up girls. Stephen makes a lot of the girls he meets laugh while Gavin disappears off somewhere...Suddenly, someone grabs me by the arm and I start walking backwards. Am I being kidnapped? I turn to face the person holding me. It's Gavin. He seems anxious. He leads me somewhere far from as crowded as the dancing area.

"What's going on?" He tosses me something heavy and I catch it. A guitar!

"Our first gig!"

"When was this scheduled?"

"A few minutes ago,"

"Are we being payed?"

"No. That's why we got this spot. We wanna see how the crowd reacts,"

"Oh, okay," I started breathing in and out with deep breaths

"Nervous?"

"Can you tell?"

He grins then pulls me up some steps and past some curtains where George and Gerard are. I look out and realize I'm on the stage. The stage! There's no curtain either. I breath even deeper. Gavin reassures me and take his place to my right. I turn of the microphone and make sure my guitar is tuned. I adjust it a little. Okay...I breath again...in...out...in...out...in...then the drums start...out...in...out...Gavin and I join in with our guitars...in...out...in...out...Gerard is at some DJ like table doing his thing or whatever that is with the effects...in...out...in...then I start singing. I look at the crowd that has suddenly become a blur. A good blur though. I'm not going to faint or anything. It's just the lights. I continue singing, then it's time for Gavin's guitar solo. He plays it perfectly. I can see the people in the front and some girls are goggle-eyed. I start singing again. Faster than I thought, it's over. They scream for more, but it's no longer our turn. I walk back down the stage and follow Gavin through the crowd.

He directs me over to Mel and he looks for the owner of this place. Probably going to book another show or something.

"That was great!" although she's holding a drink in her hand, she's not drunk. She's next to a guy who she introduces me to as Hunter.

"Great job," he tells me

"Thanks," a guy comes from the crowd and offers to buy me a drink. I accept. All that singing made me thirsty.

"I'm Erik,"

"I'm Natalie,"

"I know, they introduced you on the stage,"

"Oh,"

"By the way, you sang wonderfully,"

"Thanks," I blush

Suddenly Zoe comes along and grabs me and Melissa

"Come on!" she's already pulling us through the crowd .

"Sorry," we apologize back to the boys

We go outside to where Giselle and Stephen have a cab waiting for us. We jump in and they explain what the hurry is for.

"Matt called Stephen. Teachers are going to be checking on their students at 11. It's going to be a daily thing."

I check the front of the yellow cab for the time. 10:42.

"Hopefully there's no tarffic,"

"In New York, there's always traffic," the driver says

"Damnit!"

Even though it was only two blocks, it took a full 11 minutes to get back to the hotel. We ran to the elevator and up to the 16 floor. We were panting by the time we got to the door. Stephen was inside his room already because Matt, Ethan, and Dillon were already there. We took sometime searching for the key.

"The key! Where the hell is the damn key!" Zoe was panicking

"I don't know!" Giselle was saying

"I got it!" Melissa went to the door with it and slid the key card. The light flashed green and we opened the door. We closed it just as the elevators made a 'ding' sound and the teachers filed out of the elevator. We were all in the bathroom, brushing our teeth. We did not want Mr. Carter to smell our breath otherwise he would know that we were out. There was a knock at the door and Melissa, done first, opened it.

"Good evening," Mr. Carter greeted her

"Good evening," Carter was not alone. The boys were behind him. Mind if we come in?

"Uh, no," she opened the door wider so they could enter. Zoe and I rushed out of the bathroom before they could realize all three of us were in there.

"Okay. Everyone take a seat. It's time to discuss your project: the scavenger hunt,"

He passes around papers, " This is not a contest. It is a project, please remember that,"

Everyone got a paper. There were a bunch of riddles on it. Some were in different languages and alphabets. I knew most of us could understand most of them considering we've been all around the world and have spoken these languages.

"This is really simple. All you have to do is decode these quotes using an resource available besides the internet and library,"

"Simple?" Stephen scoffs

Carter sends him a glare, "It is simple actually. You can visit museums to decode these things,"

"Are you allowed to gice us that advice?"

"Yes, I am,"

"That the whole project?"

"No, that's the first part. You can move on to the second part when you're done with this," He gets up and leaves the room.

"This is easy," Matt says. Melissa agrees.

"We'll only have to do research on a few of them,"

"Lets do this as soon as possible so we can move to the second part," Matt is taking the role of leader. How predictable.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll go to the Museum of Natural History,"

We make our plans and go to bed.

**Are you wondering what's going on? I might be adding in too many story within a stories...I can't help it though! The scenes just go on within my head and I have to put it somewhere in the story. But if you're wondering what the main plot is it is about the "allies". You'll understand later that in the story. I bet you already know who the allies are though...but there's more to the story and stuff...so please continue reading!**


	15. Museum

**Yay1 I got reviews for the other fic..anyways, read on.**

**Melissa**

I turn my head and look around the room. For a second I wonder where I am then it hits me that I'm in New York. What time is it? Glancing at the side clock I see that it is 9:40 AM. That late? Wait, weren't we supposed to meet the boys later today...at 10? Shoot! I jump out of bed and wake up Natalie, Zoe, and Giselle.

"huh?"

"What's the rush?"

"oww!!"

"Ow?" I ask

" I think I had one to many drinks last night," Zoe says gripping her head

"What time is it?"

"9:40,"

"Oh. Wait. Weren't we supposed to go somewhere at 10?"

"Yeah,"

"Shoot!" the three jump out of bed equally as fast as I had and rush to their luggage pulling out clothes and other neccessities. I take the shower first and use it as fast as I can. We take turns in the bathroom and are out the door by 9:55.

"It's a record!" Natalie exclaims," 4 girls, 1 bathroom, 2 mirrors, and only 15 minutes to get ready!"

We step into the elevator. It takes us down to the lobby where we see our classmates.

"They said the front doors," Giselle states

"Okay..." after just a few steps, we spot them. Stephen waves.

"We'll need two cabs," Matt explains

"I think we know that," I snap back at him. Just because he's immortal and knows more than us, doesn't mean we're dumb

"Just saying," he mutters. He doesn't seem to have taken offence

We walk through the revolving doors and hail two cabs. The trip there takes a while. There are so many cars on the streets. At the musuem, Zoe and Ethan get in line for the tickets while the rest of us wait. Four of us take a seat on a nearby bench and two stand by.

"We translated the ones we could last night," Giselle says

"We did too. So what's left to translate?"

I scan the paper and reply, "This hebrew one and another we haven't identified,"

"Can I see that?" Matt indicates the paper. I pass it to him

"Hebrew should be easy. We had trouble with that other one too," he brings the paper closer to his eyes and examines it

"Doesn't it look familiar?" Dillon says

"Yeah, it does," Matt replies

Everyone takes a closer look at it to see what is so familiar

"It can't be," Matt mutters under his breath

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, Ethan and Zoe return. Zoe waves the brochures in her hands like a fan.

"There are so many different areas here! I think we should get going. Did you know they have an Atlantis section this month?" Zoe says

"We should translate these first though," Matt is quick to say

"Why? we have the whole day,"

"It's more important and we have to get to the second part,"

"Fine," Zoe groans

We make our way through the huge structure and find little information on the hebrew language.

"What about the gift shop?" Natalie suggests

"And use a book? Isn't that, like, why we're not at the library or online?" Giselle inquires

"Yeah, but we're not at the library or online. We're at a gift shop,"

"But it's still a book,"

"Not one from the library," she says stepping into the store

We all follow her in. I mean, technically, we're not breaking the rules. Within minutes, we have out hands on a hebrew translation book.

"Told you the gift shop would help,"

"Now what about this language?" Stephen indicates the unknown words

"I don't know," Natalie replies

"Maybe we could ask the musuem curator or even a tour guide," I suggest

"I doubt they would know," Matt answers

"Maybe they would, you never know," It's like Matt doesn't want us to figure this one out. If only I were a truthseer.

"Yeah, I think we should ask," Dillon agrees. I'm surprised.

Matt looks at us, "Okay, we'll give it try,"

We ask various tour guides if they would know what language the text is in and the one who does recognize it points us into the direction of the Atlantis display.

The moment we hear this, we almost all go stiff. Atlantis? We all know what that means...it's Atlantean. Well duh, but Atlantean! Why would this be included for the assignment? We all hesitate. Most of us all know where eachother's loyalties lie...None of us speaks aloud. We all silently make our way to the display. There are, of course, no artifacts because Atlantis has not yet been discovered. However, there are pictures of what it may have looked like based on Plato's description. There is also a sample of Atlantean writing. It is in the same language as the text we have to decode.

"So...anyone know how this translation works?" Natalie tries to break the tension

We just look at her.

"Okay, people, let's just decode this. We all know eachother's positions anyway!" Zoe blurts out these words without seriously thinking the consequences

"Zoe!" I scream at her

"What? It's true,"

I'm speechless. Now what? No one seems to know what to do. After a long moment of silence that literally lasted minutes, Matt speaks

"Okay. We'll translate it," He uses his immortal brain to count every seventh symbol and adjusts the symbol to form the correct letter.

"Allies," Natalie reads over his shoulder, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know,"

"Maybe it's part of another prophecy..." I drift off and Matt looks at me

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe it's part of another prophecy like the one in Veridian or the one at the college..." I'm uncomfortable sharing this knowledge with a guard member although it seems pretty obvious

"True..." Ethan begins

"What do we do with the translation?"Stephen asks

"Give it in?" Giselle suggests

"We can't it would give us away to anyone," Dillon replies

"It would..."

"Who is the coordinator of this trip?" I ask

"Who knows. What's so important about that anyway?"

"Maybe this is a trick...or a test...maybe someone's trying to figure out our identities. Like, who's involved and such..."

They all seem to understand what we're saying.

"Maybe we should wait to see what other people do," Ethan proposes

"Yeah, we should,"

We all agree.

**Suspense! Is it enough to keep you on the edge of your seats? Maybe not...Anyways, if you read this then...I consider you a great, wonderful person! Lalala---school...sigh...So it may/will take me a while to update. P.S. theres probably lots of mistakes (grammar) I was typing fast...need to finish homework! **

**Review!!**

**Now!!**

**Click the button below me!!**


	16. Central Park

**Melissa**

No word has come about whether or not we should hand in the translations. I really don't think we should anyway. Someone is behind this who wants to know each person's role in the Guard, Order, or neutral life. Is that the right term? Oh well...

Tonight, our group decided to go to the Rockefellar Skating Rink. Very unexpected. Zoe can be pretty random at times. I don't know why we all agreed after she just revealed everyone's secret. I don't know why even I agreed. It's strange.

Natalie and I are on the ice, just standing there. While the Order, former as well, members are used to the slick surface, the Guard members are not as graceful as us. I mostly just race around the rink with Natalie. There's nothing else to do. Gavin comes and, apparently, Natalie leaves for some kind of surprise. I really don't feel like talking to anyone, espescially not anyone in the guard. I feel confused. About what, I don't know. Skating to the edge, I make my way to the benches. I remove the skates and before leaving, mention to a passing-by-Zoe that I'd be at the hotel at ten.

I actually feel like I miss the Underworld. This whole trip, I haven't gone there- the longest time away from there ever. It was more like a second home there than school. It was more like home than home is...Lathenia was like a mother. She is violent and ill-tempered, but she was the one who took care of me when no one, not even my parents, did. I decide to go to Central Park, it would feel like the Underworld there...but with more light.

Snow starts falling. It's weird, at Australia it would be summer right now. Well, at least it's cold- more like the Underworld. I stare at the sky...so much less stars than in Australia are visible. Not looking where I'm going, I trip on a rock. A rock. I trip on a rock! What an idiot! However, I do not fall: someone catches me. Regaining my balance and pulling myself away from the man's arms, I see it's Dillon. Great. This is embarrassing. I tripped on a rock! Seriously, he's the last person I want to see right now.

"Thanks," I manage to say a word

"You're welcome," he looks around the park. No one else is here.

I open my mouth, trying to start a conversation, but I shut it. There's nothing to talk about.

"You're clumsier than I remember,"

"Heh," I don't know what to say. Why am I at a loss for words?

"Enjoying the trip? I know you always wanted to come here...and London,"

"You remembered?" I didn't expect him to

"Yeah,"

"Oh...and you always wanted to visit Germany right?"

"Yeah...you remembered too,"

I blush, but in this darkness, the change of color is not seen.

"Why did you want to go there again?"

"Eversince that mission in 1939,"

"Do you still want to go?"

"Maybe...I need to see how bad the damage was even though we've already heard so many times,"

"You make me feel guilty for the start of that war,"

"Well, it _was_ our fault, and _you _always made me feel guilty before,"

"Yeah, right," We start walking along the path

"So what's been going on recently?"

"Me? Uh, nothing really. Same as before. Order missions...school. You?"

"Pretty much the same: missions and school. But I'm with the guard now,"

"Yeah..." now what do we say?

"Remember that memory I showed Matt?"

"Of course, we were argueing about it on the plane,"

"Look, I'm sorry I showed it to him,"

"Are you using reverse-pyschology on me? Trying to make me tell you it's okay?"

"No,"

"Oh, well anyways...it's alright that you showed," the topic of the memory is quite embarassing to talk about

"Thanks,"

"And you know, you never kept that promise!"

"Sorry," I can barely see him smirk through the darkness

Before long, we are in a deep conversation involving much laughter and memories. I haven't been this happy in a while...

I take a look at my watch. 9:45.

"We should go back to the hotel now,"

"Sure,"

We continue our conversation on the way back to our hotel and next door rooms.

**Natalie**

I am back at the hotel room telling Zoe and Giselle about Gavin's surprise. I was expecting it to be another gig, but it turns out, he got two tickets to see a Broadway play: The Phantom of the Opera!

"And after the play?"

"We just went back all the way here to the hotel..."

"And..."

"We were just outside the revolving doors..."

"Don't give me suspense! Give me answers! What happened?"

"And before he left...he called my name, came back, and kissed me!"

Their mouths are hanging open. I was shocked too.

"How did he kiss you?"

"He dipped me! He was so dramatic! And people were watching!"

"No way!"

"How romantic," Giselle compliments dreamily

"Yeah," I sigh wishing the moment had lasted longer, "Where did Melissa go again?"

"Don't know, she just said that she'd be back by 10. It's...9:52 now. Can you hear her nearby?"

I close my eyes and concentrate. I listen to every voice. Then, I spot Melissa's. She's talking with someone, but not just any someone: Dillon! They seem to be friends again. Curious.

"Got her," I says wondering if I should let them know about her company

"How far is she?"

"Elevator,"

"Hey, I think I can hear her myself," Zoe claims. She makes her way to the door and looks out the peep-hole. "Hey, she's with Dillon!"

"Really? I always thought they made a good couple," Giselle stands beside her and glances into the glass hole

Seconds after they look into the hole, Melissa slides the key card and opens the door. She finds three pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly

"What's going on?"

"You know what's going on," I tease. Melissa shuts the door

"No, actually, i don't,"

"Oh puh-leaze,"

"Please what?"

"Are you and Dillon going out?" Giselle blurts out

"No!" she responds defensively

"Sure," she replies sarcastically

Melissa goes into the bathroom and changes into her pajamas. The three of us are already dressed in them. We continue the conversation in the dark on our beds. It does not last long though, we are all tired and soon drift to sleep.

**Yay! I got reviews. I love you people. lol. Anyways, I've returned to the fluff. How'd you like it? There's gonna be action in the next chapter!**


	17. Titanic

**Ethan**

As soon as I drift into sleep, I find myself in the Citadel. Unaware, that I would be transported here, I land on all fours. I stand up to find Isabel laughing hysterically. She extends her arm to help me up. Getting up, I see that not only Isabel is here: Neriah, Matt, Dillon, Natalie, Gavin and Arkarian are present.

"What's going on?"

Arkarian explains it all to me, "There is an unexpected visit to the past by the Order. The mission is big and we'll be sending all of you,"

"What's the mission?"

"Make sure the Titanic sinks. We don't know who, but the Order wants someone on the ship to make it to America,"

I nod my head to let him know I understand. Everyone nods their heads as well.

"You'll board the ship in England where it will make it's way to it's next stop in Cherbourg, France. We suspect the Order members to board there. Remember, try to make the ship sink as it would've in history. Not too early and not too late,"

Arkarian leaves but not without giving Isabel a hug goodbye.

The seven of us make our way to the wardrobe rooms and end up in clothing of the 1912's. The four of us guys are weaaring suit-like outfits and the girls have ankle length dresses paired with wide brimmed hats. The knowledge dust pours down above our heads and we state one anothers identity. Neriah is Adeline, Isabel is now Jemma, Natalie is Clarice, Matt is Clark, Dillon is Nicolas, Gavin is Collin, and I am Daryl. We are all upper-class. This enables us to visit any part of the ship unlike steerage passengers. We take the jump and when we are there, split up. If we had stayed together, it would've been too easy for the Order to determine we were in the Gaurd.

We board the ship at different times and meet up in the dining room. It is magnificent. The wood has so much detail carved into it and the lighting is amazing. No wonder the people were so proud of the ship. The waiter serves us our food and once he leaves, we go over the plan.

"Basically, just figure out who the Order sent,"

"And watch them as best as possible. maybe even befriend them," Clark adds

"There's so many people on the ship! How can we decide who's who?" Jemma questions

"Yeah, there are," Adeline agrees

"But I think I know who they would've sent," Clarice states

"Melissa?" I take a guess

"Of course. If it is this big a mission, she would've been first on the list. Heron, Damien, and Yerial as well,"

"And these people are..." Jemma inquires

"Heron is Brian, a junior at the college, Damien is Stephen, and Yeril is Zoe," Nicolas says for Clarice

"Is that all they would have sent?"

"Well, yeah,"

"But we can't jump to conclusions and just look for these people," Clark contradicts

"I know, just saying. But they would definitely be the ones on this mission,"

"I think she's right," Nicolas says

"Okay," Clark begins, "you two know their eyes the best. Look around the ship and search for these people. The rest of us will look for anything suspiscious,"

"Cool," Clarice says

We go over the plan one more time. Because the Order will be arriving at France, we just explore the ship and even relax. We have to seem as normal as possible. I get to know the captain and he tells me all about the ship. How it is run and even how to drive it. This will be useful once the Order arrives.

After days of scrutinizing the ship, we finally arrive at France where they pick up more passengers. Now the mission really begins. We hardly see each other, only in the cabins now. We are busy observing each new arrival. After two days, Clarice and Nicolas report that they've identified Order members.

"Who?" the rest of the group asks

"Well, Melissa of course," states Clarice

"And I found Heron," Nicolas adds

"Anyone else?" asks Clark

"No,"

"Well atleast we can determine by who they hang out with who the other members may be,"

"What are their names?" Adeline asks

"Melissa is Lynette and Heron is Marshall. They were pretty easy to recognize, they both have these really distinct eyes. Melissa's are these sort of ice blue and Heron's are a dark grey,"

"Okay," Jemma says

"Anything else?" Collin asks

"Nope,"

There is a silence. We all are recalling everyone we've observed and wondering if anything they've done is suspisious. A waitor appears and takes our order. He makes his way to the kitchens and returns with our order minutes later. By this time, we are still lost in though. Then, Lynette and Marshall arrive. They take a seat a table away from us. It is just the two of them. They are in deep conversation. Clarice and Collin listen.

"It's just a normal conversation," Collin clarifies

"Nothing juicy," Clarice adds

The waitor goes to take their order

"Maybe they know who's here and who may be listening," Nicolas suggests

"Maybe," I agree

"Should we stay and watch?"

"No," Clark directs," That'd be suspiscous,"

"Maybe only some of us can leave," Adeline suggests

We agree and only Jemma, Nicolas, and I stay.

"What are Heron's powers," I ask

"Strength and he can go through walls," I nod my head

"Does he have his wings?" Jemma wants to know

"Yeah,"

We watch them until they get up to leave. They separate at the grand staircase. Quickly, we make a plan.

"Jemma, follow Lynette,"

"Nicolas and I will follow Marshall,"

We nod our heads and exit the room.

**Melissa**

Someone is following me. I stop and look over the railing. I flip my hair and while doing so, I take a look at my stalker: Jemma from that crowded table. Silly Guard. They've given everyone away. I smile to myself and continue my walk around the ship. They won't be getting any information from me today. I slide my hands on the railing as I walk. This reminds me of the movie the Titanic. Too bad once this mission is over, that movie will never have existed. I make my way to my cabin and open it. The girl is nearby. She is watching me. I can feel the vibrations of all her movements. I take a step in and shut the door. She walks away.

Sitting on the bed, I try to recall everyone at the table. There were seven of them. I don't think I've seen this girl on any mission before. Who else was there? They were all upper class...there were four boys and three girls. For a mission this big, they would have sent their best. So Ethan, Matt, and the other immortal, Neriah, are on this mission. That's a definate. As for the other four...one of the girls must be Isabel, Ethan's partner and the healer. I realize that they must have sent the Named. Easy enough, Dillon is considered one of them, but that leaves Shaun and Jimmy. And I doubt one would have been disguised as a girl. And they never go on a mission without each other so...the two left are the only ones I don't know. I lie in bed and take a short nap. I'm so bored and I don't think there'll be action any time soon. When I wake up, it is dinner time and I meet up with Marshall to eat.

Stephen comes and takes our order as he did earlier today. While he is doing this, I pass on the information about the seven passengers. He smiles. Heron hands him a vial which no one but the three of us see. It contains poison.

No sooner after the exchange is made, the group arrives. I can't stare so I don't get a chance to identify the two unknown members. We start a casual conversation and out of the corner of my eye, I see Stephen take their order. Minutes pass and finally their food arrives. My heart beats faster and faster. Three of them take a sip from their drinks. One is the stalker. Nothing happens. What's going on Heron asks me. Then it hits me, one of the drinkers must have been the healer and she realised it was poison and healed everyone who drank with just her mind. Shoot! One of the guests glances over at our table with a glare. I spin my head back to its normal position. I finsh my food quickly and excuse myself.

I'm back near the railing. I lean over and think. That was the worst mistake. Maybe we should go for a more direct attack. Maybe we should kill them in their sleep. Suddenly, there is a sharp pain at my back.

"Ow!" I spin around and see two people. Jemma and a boy. I learn by their directions that the other boy is named Nicolas. I kick at Jemma and take a punch at Nicholas. Ow. I think to myself. It's Dillon and I can't hurt him with a direct attack because he's too strong. Shoot. Where's Heron when you need him? I animate water from the sea and wet them. It's not much help, but it's a good distraction. I run before they can hit me again. I run in the direction of where Zoe should be. I knock on her door hurriedly. I hear Jemma and Nicolas approach. Zoe, aka Geneva, opens the door.

"A little help please?"

She sees Jemma and Nicolas. We team up and make the fight one on one. It's me against Nicolas and Geneva with Jemma. The fight doesn't last that long until other Guard members appear. Where is Heron and Stephen right now? They make an appearance. However, they are in the Guard's grasp. Great. I groan. This mission is just getting worse and worse.

Out of anger, I finally make a hit that actually hurts Nicolas. Because I now have the time, I reach for my weapons: the sais. I bring them on every mission. I twist them in my hands then throw one towards Heron's captor. He disappears before it can hit him, but this frees Heron who takes a fight against Dillon. I animate the small sword back and free Stephen. It's four against seven, not exactly fair. Oh well. Geneva produces a gun which she holds threateningly at Jemma who tries desperately to break from her grasp. She does not have her wings so she can't escape. So why couldn't Heron escape? The man holding him must have been Matt I conclude. Another girl appears and hits Geneva's back, knocking the gun from her hands.

"Yo!" the Zoe is coming out of Geneva

The girl grins. It's Natalie!

The fight lasts for about an hour. Then, we hear steps in the background. The Guard members retreat. They do not want to stir any chaos by being in a fight. We don't mind, but because there is no one to fight now, we head back to Geneva's cabin so that she can heal any injury.

"Great," I sigh

"Anything broken?" Geneva asks in general to all of us

"My arm," Marshall says casually. He's been through worse pain

Geneva takes his arm and within seconds it is healed.

"Now what?" I ask leaning on the wall

"Not sure,"

"Wait until the moment the ship hits the iceberg?"

"Sure," I shrug then leave the room for my own. I use my wings so that I do not run into any guard members.

**Action, but not much. There will be more to come. And some fluff too! Don't forget to review!**


	18. Iceberg

**Melissa**

Why did _they_ have to be assigned this mission? How will we work on the project now? We were all just starting to get along. It's been days...almost a month, maybe more- I haven't been counting.We departed from Ireland days ago. Neither side has attacked. I guess we're all just waiting for the ship to sink. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and get into a defense position. No one's going to hit _my_ back again. It's Nicolas. He holds his hands up in defense and I stand up straight.

"Are you going to try to make a peace treaty with the Order?"

"No. Just feel like talking,"

"Just feel like taking? We're on a mission! On opposing sides! You think we can talk?"

"Actually, yeah. We have to act normal anyway," he has a point there. I think about it

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I ask as if I don't want to talk even though I really do

"Anything," he holds his elbow out and I take it. It's what they do in these times anyway when a guy and girl walk.

We start walking and begin a conversation similar to the one in the park.

"Did I tell you? I got my second power?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No," he laughs, "just saying,"

"Oh, so what is it?"

"It's similar to yours. I can bring any inanimate things to life,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if it's like an animal or creature,"

I think about this. The power seems fun to have.

"Have you mastered it yet?"

"Yeah,"

I nod my head," I'd like to see you do that sometime,"

He smiles. I grin back. We continue walking. We end up walking around the whole ship twice. And the boat is big! So that's a long walk.

"Want to eat?"

"Huh?"

"It's lunchtime,"

"Oh! sure,"

We make our way to the dining room, but at the staircase we see our groups and decide it would be better if we separated.

**Natalie**

Nicolas arrives last. He's late. I know why though...he was with Lynette. He's with the enemy! I laugh in my head. I don't care who he's with. I know he likes her. The waitor comes to take our order, but it's not Stephen. It hasn't been Stephen since the fight. We dictate the food we want and he leaves.

"How long have we been here?"

"A pretty long time, but it's neccessary," Clark answers

"How many minutes do you think have passed?"

"Maybe an hour, I'm not really sure,"

I groan.

"Who's watching over our bodies?" Jemma inquires

"Most likely Arkarian asked Jimmy and Shaun to do so,"

"Oh,"

"How many more days till the set date for the ship to sink?" Ethan asks the most sensible question

"Two more,"

"What!"

The whole table is shocked. We expected to be waiting longer.

"We don't even have a plan!"

"We don't need one. Just make sure it hits the iceberg and sinks,"

"That's all?"

"Basically."

The waiter arrives with our food. We eat it silently.

**Melissa**

It is April14. We already learned as much as we could about the boat including how to steer it. Hopefully, this part of the mission goes well. The time is 22: 35. The ship, according to history, will sink at 23:40. We have knocked out all the captains and sailors in the room and we are in control of the wheel. Stephen is in the dining room with Zoe. When the Guard leaves, Zoe will come up here immediately to tell us. Hopefully, they don't suspect that the ship has changed direction: away from the iceberg. Geneva knocks at the door. I open it with my mind.

"Only four of them are there!"

"In the dining room,"

"Yeah. And I can't find the other three,"

"Shoot," Marshall hisses

"You checked everywhere?"

"Yeah,"

"Which ones are missing?"

"Uhh. Adeline, Daryl, and Collin,"

"I'll look for them, I'll use touch. Meanwhile, go back to the dining room and tell Heron every little change,"

She nods her head vigorously and we exit the room. Hopefully, Marshall can handle it by himself. I take out my sais, just in case. Placing my hand on the wood floor, I feel for anyone. No one is here. All the movement is coming from either the dining room or the cabins. I circle the whole ship. I sense no one. If they're not here, they can only be at either the dining room or...the control room! I use my wings to enter the room to find Heron unconscious on the floor. I look up and see the three missing Guardians. Must have been waiting on the roof or something...We all get into a fighting position and I scream Stephen's name in my head. I'll be needing help in this fight.

I kick the closest person, Daryl, and attempt to stick one of my sais into his heart. However, Collin grabs my arm and brings me to the floor. I jump up adn punch him. Then, it is Adeline's turn. She summons her power and a force has me propelled backwards. She must be Neriah. I get up with no injury. This is because Zoe and Stephen have arrived. It is an even fight until four other Guardians appear. Until now, no one realised that no one was steering the ship. One Guardian takes the wheel and spins it moving the ship into the direction of the iceberg. All three of us are busy and only managed to bring one person down so we can not stop the driver of the ship. Heron soon regains his consciousness and tackles the driver. This ship goes astray. We all lunge for the wheel to take control. And since we are outnumbered, a Guard member takes it. I animate the wheel myself and steer it in the opposite direction. However, Ethan does this as well and the wheel is stays still. It breaks.

"No!" someone screams

I animate the wheel again and return it to it's normal position. Ethan seems to have helped out with this. Once again, we both try to animate it onto a different course, but can't. The guard decides to make me their victim so I can stop animating. The reverse is for Ethan.

"Great," I mutter under my breath

Too distracted by the attacks, the ship sails into an iceberg.

"Shit!" Zoe shouts

"Yes!" someone is the guard jumps up

There is no way to mend the damage done and Heron shouts, "Erinan!"

We depart to face the consequences.

**Mission's over. Awww the Guard won...sigh...not everything can be perfect for the Order...**


	19. Lectures

**Yay! I got reviews before! Thank you all! Theres a lot happening in this chapter and a lot of time passes, just saying.**

**Melissa**

I land in the Palace still in my disguise.

"Lathenia must want to see us," Heron says with a sigh. We nod our heads and walk to the doors of Lathenia's throne room. A guard stops us outside. He motions to me to stop.

"Why?"

"She wants to see the three of them first,"

"Fine," I pout and lean on the wall while I wait for the others to come outside. Why is she singling me out? Am I going to get extra torcher or something? My mind drifts back to the mission and all the mistakes we made...

Soon, the three come back. All are confused...and none in pain.

"Don't worry about it," Yeril passes me as I take steps into the entrance, I nod.

I stride across the long hall and try not to make eye contact with Lathenia as I approach. I get down on one knee then bow. I lift my head and see her blazing silver eyes.

"Aislin," I cringe at the sound of my name. Her voice gives it a kind of icy feel.

"Yes, Highness?"

"Forget the mission," first I forget Nat and now the mission? What's going on with Lathenia? "Forget your other mission as well. That has been passed on to the other two. This new mission is solely for you," she eyes me questioningly. She wants a response.

"Yes, Highness," we can't say much else besides that while in her presence

"I want you to find the hidden city and the _whole_ prophecy," Easier than spying on 80 or so people and I already know the entrance to the passage. The mission is almost too easy, there must be a catch.

"There is no catch," I forgot to screen my thoughts, "but the task is much harder than you think," these are her final words and after another

"Yes, Highness," I leave by my wings

I wake up and rub my eyes. The night was so long. On the other bed, Zoe stirs. Talking a glance at the clock, I see it is 7:56. I get up to take a shower. When I return, the other girls are up. Natalie looks up, but doesn't say anything. She must think I'm mad at her or something. I'm not. I understand it's her job and everything. Hopefully, no one in the Guard is mad at me, Zoe, or Stephen.

"Morning," I say, trying to be friendly.

"Morning," Natalie smiles, happy we're still friends

Giselle makes her way to the bathroom.

"So are we doing anything today?" Zoe acts as if nothing has happened

"The party for the class is on Friday,"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait!" Zoe says

"Me neither," Natalie states

"Yeah," I just say

"But what about today?"

"I don't know, we just have to meet up with our class I guess and find out then,"

"Kay,"

We get ready for breakfast and arrive early to the dining room. Only the teachers are present. However, more students arrive including our four other group partners. They take seats at the same table; our group's assigned table.

"What's up?" Zoe asks right away.

They just look at her.

"Look, just because we're from different sides, doesn't mean we can't be friends. We live double lives and in one life, we can be friends, the other we can be enemies. There's a certain time for each. Right now, we're friends. But during missions we're not. Got that?" She almost sounded angry. Her words confused us, but we all kind of understood.

A teacher announces that this week we will be visitng several colleges and to get ready to go to the first: Columbia University.

We finish our breakfast and follow the crowd of students to a bus waiting outside the hotel. Because of the traffic, the ride takes a while.

"So bored," Natalie complains

"I know! Why the hell is there always so much traffic?" Zoe adds

"Because it is New York," I comment

Natalie raises her hand and speaks, "How much longer?"

"Soon," the teacher answers

He is correct and we arrive in a matter of minutes. The class piles out of the bus and into the lobby of the college. Here, we recieve several lectures concerning the courses we have taken up: mainly archaeology. The show us several artifacts that we are to identify. They look familiar to us, but none can say where they've seen it before. We leave around noon and gather into the bus to the next college.

"And if you look to your left," the teacher is acting like a tour guide, "you can see the Bronx Zoo. A few blocks away, is the Botanical Garden," the bus moves further on and the teacher continues," those students are from the Bronx High-School of Science, said to be one of the best schools in the country," only a few are looking out the window, but soon enough, we arrive at Lehman College. The schedule there is similar to the one of the previous college and once again, they show us several artifacts that we can not identify. The day continues, and so does the week. We mostly just visit colleges and museums and are shown artifacts that we don't know about. They don't bother mentioning where it really is from and they do not answer the question if we ask. I can't help but find this totally bizarre.

Some Days Later

"Yes!" Natalie punches the air with a fist, "the week of pure torcher is over! Visiting those colleges was so annoying!"

"Yay," I say in a monotone, sarcastic voice

"Aw come on! I know you're happier than that!"

"Sure I am,"

She rolls her eyes at my sarcasm. Tonight, is our last night here. The class is having a party in one of the ballrooms of the hotel and we'll be attending that. Tomorrow afternoon is the date we are set to leave.

"Why doesn't anyone wants to dance?" A teacher asks

"Because we don't like waltzing?" Zoe mutters under her breath. Apparently, we're only allowed to do such dances as the waltz or tango because it must be "appropriate" I don't really care though

"Since none of you gave in the decoding assignments, only the reports, you can make up by entertaining us," she jokes

"Extra credit?" A teacher adds

The dance floor crowds. We all want the extra credit to make up for not being able to decode the whole sheet of paper. It's strange. They want us to dance. Dillon asks me to be his partner and I agree. We've been to many missions involving these kind of dances so it's no problem for us. No problem for us...maybe whoever is incharge of this wants to see if we know how to dance this! It makes sense to me, the majority of the people who would know how to dance would be in the Guard or Order...Why is he or she so desperate to find out who's in what?

"Did you find out who organized this?"

"No,"

"Did Matt?"

"Don't think so,"

Hmmm...I think to myself...Stephen passes by with Zoe in his arms.

"Quit worrying all the time! Maybe this is just all a coincidence," once again, my thoughts have slipped. Why has that been happening so much lately? Stephen dances away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," I wave my hand telling him to forget about it. He doesn't take the hint though. He stares at me.

"Okay fine. I was just thinking that whoever came up with this trip is trying to single out the Guard and Order members from the regular people. And that dancing was one of the things he was testing us with,"

He's quiet for a moment thinking about my words

"Stephen's right you worry too much and always assume the worst,"

"And that's why I didn't tell you," he twirls me

"Hmph,"

The crowd of dancers soon fades and everyone retires to their hotel rooms.

**Haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that- too much school work (bx science) I'm sorry I just had to include my school! Lol. But anyways, I have a question: for their next trip...where would you want them to visit? I can't use all the ideas (if there are more than one) in one story and I'm thinking about continuing the story...If you have any other suggestions...please suggest them to me! lol**


	20. The City

**Second chapter today!**

**Natalie**

"We're home!" I scream as the plane lands. My seatmates were asleep as I said this and my enthusiasm wakes them up.

"Already?" Zoe yawns

"Chea. Now get up!" I get Dillon to take our bags from the compartment since he's taller and stronger. Some stay in their seats a while longer and others stretch, but soon enough, we're off the plane on a bus back to school. As I get off the bus, I see Gavin. He comes over and hugs me. How sweet! Out of the corner of my eye, Melissa rolls her eyes. I grin at her.

"Did you book anything?"

"Yeah, actually I did. A lot! Almost every weekend we'll be out!"

"That's awesome!" I can't wait to sing again

The teacher yell for us to go to our dorms and unpack. He also says we'll be having classes again and have to show up whether or not we're used to the time difference. Aw man. I catch up with Melissa, Giselle, and Zoe. We separate at the stairs and Melissa and I continue to our room.

"I feel like we were never there,"

"I know," Melissa agrees. She animates a certain key from her bag and uses it to open the door. Nothing has changed and we start unpacking. I dump the contents of my bag into a drawer while Melissa neatly animates her clothes in. We're done in a matter of minutes. It's already 8:34 and to get ready for school tomorrow, we get into bed. I can't sleep, but apparently Melissa thinks I am for she gets out of bed. I see through squinted eyes that she was actually wearing jeans to bed. She silently opens the door, careful to make sure I don't here. As soon as she leaves, I jump out of bed and pull on my jeans and grab a sweater. I send thoughts to Matt as well, just in case this late night walk has to do with the Order.

_Matt, Melissa's gone out. It seems suspicious._

I'm sure he heard because as I step out of my dorm, he, Ethan, and Dillon appear before me.

"Woah!" I take a step back

Ethan takes my arm and steadies me telling me to be quiet at the same time. I nod. Matt uses his mind to locate Melissa.

"She's headed for the secret passages again,"

"Again?" I ask

"Yeah, she was there before,"

"Oh,"

Matt takes the lead and we follow him to a secret passage. We can't see Melissa, but Matt can so we know we can stay a good distance behind and still know what she is doing. A series of steps leads into an atrium. Melissa does not have a flashlight, she must be using touch to see where she is going.

**Melissa**

I place my palm on the cool wall. Nothing. Again. These walls are too thick.I sigh wondering how I will ever find the city. I mean, not even the Guard has located it. I take a minute for a deep breath. This time, I'll use all my power to dig deeper into the walls. Once again, I place my hand to the wall. I feel deeper and finally hit something. I'm not sure what it is, or how I can get to it. I try animation.

Suddenly, the whole room fills with a golden light and I squint my eyes. The light soon subsides. I take a step back. This is all too amazing. Doing a 360, I examine the room which seems to have been restored. The walls are adorned with murals of scenes of the outdoors, statues align the walls, and the stone floor has changed to tiles. The room emits a warmer feel. As I turn my last degrees, I notice a wall has been dedicated entirely to a bunch of symbols. I smile. Found it my first try. Pulling a bunch of papers and a pen from my pocket, I sit on the floor and decode it.

**Ethan**

"What the hell?!" Natalie states loud enough for only us to hear

Matt is silent. He holds up a hand. He's waiting.

"How did she do that?" I ask in astonishment

He doesn't answer, but intsructs me to animate the papers to myself once Melissa is complete. She is copying the new prophecy and Matt wants to read it and take it away from the Order. We wait a few more minutes, before Matt gives me the signal. I animate the paper to me as fast as I can and once in my hands, I give them to Matt.

"Hey!" Melissa finally notices that we are here and attempts to animate the paper back. However, as Matt is an Immortal, it is impossible. She pouts and crosses her arms. Matt's eyes skim the paper with inhuman speed.

"What does it say?" Natalie asks

Seeing no harm in announcing it to the whole group, since Melissa already knows, he reads it aloud

"Then the allies shall befriend

And closer will be the end

Yet one more step must be taken

Before evil can be forsaken

The mystery will unravel

Observe closely otherwise endure utter peril,"

"Well, that's real stupid," Natalie states, " I mean, compared to the other prophecy, this is like so amature,"

"I know," Melissa begins, "Now can I have it back?"

"What do you think?" Matt is being all superior

"I think I should have it back since I got it,"

"Well, I think otherwise. Do you really think I'd give it back?"

"Ugh. You're so mean," her hands are on her hips now and she stares angrily at Matt. As if that would do anything.

"Maybe..." Matt starts

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could have an exchange," Melissa raises an eyebrow. I'm not sure where Matt is going with this either.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, how did you restore that room?"

"I can't answer that, I don't know how I did it,"

"Well, what powers did you use?"

"Touch and animation? My only two?" she opens her palm expectantly

My nods his head and reluctantly, hands her the paper. She disappears as soon as she gets it.

"Should it be in the hands of the Order?" Dillon inquires

"Pointless not to give it, Melissa could make another copy for them,"

"Do you know how she did that?" I ask

He simply nods

"Well..." Natalie is eager to hear the reason

"Okay, Melissa can control time,"

"Huh?"

"Well," he raises his hands indicating the room, "this shows that she has the power of time. Everyone does, who is in the Guard and Order- this is how we can withstand the travel between different times, but since her skills are both animation and touch, she is able to somehow warp time and brings things into the past or present. With the proper training, she could bring more that just objects into different times,"

We take in all his words before we ask another question.

"So what does this all mean?"

"Well, with her on the Order's side they've got a likely chance of winning the war...and if my guess is right, she might be one of the Allies,"

"Oh,"

"So how do we get her to join?"

"That's the problem. She might not be an Ally. I mean, she's just way too caught up with the Order,"

**Okay, I know. The Prophecy serioulsy sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else! So don't sue me. But tell me what you think! Don't forget to review, that would be seriously sadenning.**


	21. Friendship

**Melissa**

Where was Matt going at last night asking another one of those stupid, pointless questions? I'm sitting with Zoe and Stephen in the cafe. The two are observing other Order members. I'm so glad I've moved up from that assignment.

"So...what's your new mission?"

"Can't tell you,"

"Come on!" Stephen says

"There's no reason not to trust us," Zoe comments

"Yeah, but Lathenia wouldn't want me to go around telling the world what I'm up to,"

"We're not the world,"

"I know, but my point is, she wouldn't want me to tell anyone," I decide to change the subject from my mission to theirs," so how have you been doing?"

"We've only got about 10 more to do,"

"Cool,"

"I know! And no one is helping the Guard either,"

I think about it...no one they've been observing is helping the Guard, but what about ourselves?

"How would we be helping them?" Shoot! Forgot to screen those thoughts. Atleast it wasn't about the mission.

"Nothing,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

I move forward on my chair and lean over the table to start my homework. Zoe orders a coffee and Stephen leaves for his next class.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we would be helping them?"

I shrug, random things just come up into my mind sometimes.

"I don't think helping them get a grade was a bad thing,"

"That wasn't really what I was thinking about..."

"Oh?"

"More how we befriended them,"

"But we didn't help them in any way,"

"Yeah...but we might..."

"No, we wouldn't" Well, I wasn't exactly thinking of her helping...more like me. I mean, I helped them before: in a way. I let them get away with making my brother spy for them and I didn't even fight back when they got the prophecy...Damnit I'm getting real weak. I get up and make up the excuse of going to the library for research. When I leave the cafe, I make a detour. I go to the secret passage instead. I don't know why, but I have a sudden urge to visit the place. No one sees me enter. As I take the steps downward to the gold atrium, I hear voices.

"How?"

Some words are choppy

"Control time,"

"Possible?"

"Apparently,"

"With life,"

"Inanimate obejcts?...life?"

There are two males and two females. I recognize only the boys voices: Matt and Arkarian. I presume that the other two are Isabel and Neriah.

"Named,"

"Allies,"

If only I was closer, than I could here the whole conversation. In the distance, I hear the school bell ring. Then here, I hear a kind of popping sound. Two people have just entered by their wings. Most likely Ethan and Dillon.

"Melissa," I knew they were talking about me!

"How-join?"

Join? _Me_ join? The _Guard_? What the hell are they thinking? I would never do that. Then, I start having my own doubts. I'm careful to screen all my thoughts considering there are atleast three truthseers down there. Above me, I hear a door creak open. Great. Now who's come to join? I use my wings and balance myself on a beam above the whole room. I move into the shadows. No one should see me. Soon, Gavin and Natalie make an appearance. Them too? Atleast I have a better view now and can hear the conversation. Now, no one is talking. Are they waiting for more people? Suddenly, all light leaves and the room, I can tell by touch, has gone back to it's original structure.

"What happened?" someone asks

"The power must have expired or something," a suggestion comes

"Expired?"

"Well, she's no pro at this and the power could not have lastest forever on this room,"

"True," someone mutters

A light is produced from an orb.

"Now what?"

"The meeting should be held somewhere else. I just really needed all of you to see the room,"

Great. I was counting on them to hold the meeting here. Maybe if I try to restore the room again...but they'd know that I'm here. There are several of those popping sounds and footsteps are heard going up the stairs. As the door opens, a little light creeps into the room, but is gone as soon at it came. I jump down from the beam to the stone floor sure that everyone has left. This is my chance to explore. Placing my hand on the wall, I do exactly as I did before, combining the powers of touch and animation. Nothing happens. I concentrate for another try. Shoot. How did that happen last night? Suddenly a voice comes.

"Wanna go for a walk?" the most unexpected question.

I twirl around and use touch to identify the exact position of the voice. I pull my hand back and curl it into a fist, but before any punch can be landed, the voice uses its wings to go behind me and hold me back. The strength helps me identify the person as Dillon. I calm down and he lets go.

"A walk? What kind of a question is that?"

"Beats me, I was never good in grammar,"

I roll my eyes, but he can't see this. For some reason, I give in to his request.

"Okay, let's go for a walk. Where?"

"Here?"

"But it's dark,"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No!" I say defensively

"Would you like some light?"

"Of course, it's easier that way,"

"So why don't you try that thing again you did last night?"

"I tried,"

"How hard?"

I sigh and place my hand on the wall again. This time, however, Dillon's hand comes over mine and the place fills with that similar golden light. The room has once again been restored to its former glory.

"How?" I begin

Dillon smirks. He won't be telling me how. I roll my eyes. This time he sees. We starts for an exit and I follow. Catching up, we end up in a deserted hall. We explore all of the secret passages and leave as soon as we hear the next bell. We can't be late for class and use our wings to disappear.

**Yay! I updated! I bet you don't know why it happened that time! Or maybe you do...oh well, you'll know in the next chapter!**


	22. Allies

**Another chapter today! Yay! I'll be writing the next one now...**

**Ethan**

"Would she help?"

"I think she would," Neriah the optimist says

"Maybe..."

We are in Arkarians chambers discussing the occurance last night and the prophecy.

"And the allies will help us win the war?" Isabel is making sure she understands every aspect of the prophecy

"Yes, they will. According to Dartemis, it's not their powers that will help us, but the information they bring. So we think most the allies will have been previous Order members. Some, like Gavin, will just pass on information that's been in their families,"

"Information from their families?"

"Well, every member of his family have been Guardians and this means that they are all direct descendents of the Atlanteans. There will probably be many secrets hidden in any of their family heirlooms regarding the war,"

"Makes sense,"

"And what information do you bring?" Jimmy jokes to Natalie

She laughs, "I already told you everything,"

"And how long will it take for the Allies to join us? And how many will there be?"

"Maybe nine, we already know most of them,"

"We do?"

"Natalie, Gavin, Gerard, George, Giselle, and Dillon,"

"Dillon?"

"Yes, he is an Ally which is why he is considered Named,"

"Ohhh," several of us have just understood it now,"

Dillon enters the room.

"Did it work?" Arkarian asks

"Yeah, actually, it did. How'd you know it would?"

"It's simple really. Since you can bring inanimate objects to life, and Melissa can animate and use touch, with your power, it is easy for her to control time,"

'Oh's,' are heard around the room. We had previously made a plan for Dillon to ask Melissa to restore the room and help in the process because he thought he was a factor that helped Melissa accomplish this.

"But how did she do it last time?" he asks

Arkarian answers, "Were you leaning against the wall last time?"

"Uh, actually I think it was,"

"That's why," Arkarian grins. He can make so much sense of things.

"Now what?"

"This proves she is an ally,"

"How does it?"

"A lot was not written in the prophecy, but passed down by word through generations. The information was too valuable to be recorded,"

"And how have we come to this information?"

"Gavin's family, as I said before, holds much information,"

"And we know she is an ally..."

"Because she plays a large role in the war. She is the one mentioned to wield the power of time and decide the outcome of the war. I doubt Lathenia possesses this information and has yet to realize just how great a loss it would be for her if she lost Melissa,"

"So we better act now?" Isabel is eager for some action even if it does not necessarily involve physical ability.

"Yes. We must persuade her to join us as soon as possible,"

**Short chapter, but has loads of information important. Remember to review!!!!**


	23. More Allies

**Third Chapter today! **

**Natalie**

I'm plan A. Cool. I have to show Melissa the "Greats of the Guard" or just get her to be a better person/ someone who would want to help the Guard.

"Hey, Mel! Whats up?" am I being too perky? I was never much of an actress

"Hey..." yes, I am being too perky, she has already noticed something different

"What's up?" I ask as casually as possible

"Nothing, but schoolwork,"

"Oh...what about that thing last night?" there's no harm in asking since I'm usually this nosey anyway

She shrugs. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it. Darn it. What else can we talk about?

"Since it's Friday, wanna do something fun?"

"Fun? You mean, research for that half-our-grade-project that is due next Tuesday?"

"No, forget about that for now," I think, "what about a sleepover?"

"We're already in the same room,"

"With Giselle and Zoe,"

"Nat, we've got to finish that project,"

Hm...plan not exactly working. Wait. What was my plan anyways? Oh yeah, play a bunch of videos like the Day After Tomorrow, Apocalypto, and other movies with morals about evil that include Orlando Bloom so she does not notice that the list of movies all involve the consequences of the Order.

"We can finish that today! And tonight, we stay up all night watching movies. We have to cool down and say No to all of the homework we get,"

"Say No?"

"We just have to relax. I mean, they've piled so much homework onto us since we came back,"

Melissa does not agree and leaves for her next class. Darn it. Melissa can be so stubborn at times. Stephen passes by and eyes me. Darn it! I forgot to screen my thoughts! Now the Order knows! I push throught the crowded hall all the way to the classroom Matt should be in. Through the glass window, I see him. I send my thoughts to him.

_Matt! I forgot to screen my thoughts and Stephen heard them and the thoughts I was thinking of was the plan I was thinking of and now the Order knows and Melissa might find out and that ruins everything!_

I scream it all to him. His head immediatley jerks up and I hear him make and excuse to use the bathroom. Dillon and Ethan, in the same class, watch as Matt leaves. They've noticed something wrong.

"You can't be serious!" he says walking down the hall

With guilt, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize! And I didn't know Stephen was there!"

Matt grips his forehead then suddenly his neck straightens.

"Natalie!" his hands are on my shoulders. Is he happy or something?

"What?"

"Stephen!"

"Where?" I spin around

"No! Stephen is an Ally!" he whispers

"What? How?"

"Didn't Melissa tell you he knew your secret but didn't say anything?"

"Yeah," the memory comes back to me

"He's an Ally!" he repeats

"Oh. But that doesn't stop him from telling this to Lathenia,"

"It does. The unwritten part of the prophecy explains all the roles of the Allies. I only revealed the one about Melissa so far and Stephen fits into another one,"

"Oh," he rushes back to class not to raise any suspicion by disappearing and I'm left baffled. I wait outside their classroom until the bell rings and Matt, Ethan, and Dillon rush out I follow.

"Matt! Tell me what's going on!"

Instead of talking, he teleports all of us to Arkarian's chambers. Isabel, Neriah, Arkarian, Shaun, and Jummiy are waiting there already.

"All the Allies have been identified," he begins after we've all taken our seats

"But we only found out one more today!" I say

"Actually, I've just realized the ninth one,"

"Who?"

"Zoe,"

"Zoe?"

"Yes. I think we can explain the roles of each Ally now," his gaze moves to Arkarian who nods in agreement. I settle down in my seat and wait for the explanation.

"As you know, Melissa can control time. That is her role. As for the others, Natalie is the spy, Gavin and his siblings are the informatives, Dillon is the 'first', Stephen is the one who holds all the secrets, and Zoe is the peacekeeper,"

"OK," the group absorbs the information.

"Now what?" someone asks

"Now...we change the plan,"

"And the plan is?"

"We wait," the room is baffled. What kind of a plan is this? Matt then explains

"We don't have much control over destiny and whatever happens, happens. We continue to do what we do: fight the Order in the past and maintain the prophecy. As long as we can do this, the Allies will come,"

**Stephen (probably just for this once)**

Why did Melissa have to bring all these doubts into my mind? And why do always catch Natalie's thougts that regard her mission for the Gaurd? Seriously. Can't the girls keep these thoughts to themselves? I pace down the halls and up and down stairs. I don't feel like going to class and having any more information stuffed into my brain.

Does Melissa really think I would help the Guard?

Is the Order really doing the right thing?

No, they're not. I know that fully well, but the satisfaction I get from the murders is almost addicting.

My conscience takes its place in my mind and I converse with it.

What should I do?

The right thing.

Which is...?

I sigh. I know fully well what the right thing is. Taking the down-stairs now, I walk into the courtyard. Matt usually passes by here to get from class to class. As the bell rings, I spot him.

"Matt!" he turns and is not surprised when he sees it is me calling. I walk up to him.

"I want to help,"

"Help?"

"The Guard," Matt shakes my hand without any doubt that this is one of my missions.

**Ethan**

Matt was right. All we had to do was wait. Now, we have Stephen spying for us and giving all the information he can think of.

"And they're conducting experiments,"

"What kind?"

"They're trying to make a potion that any mortal can inject into someone and take away their powers,"

"Temporarily?"

"Yes, it is impossible to comletely take away their powers as they have learned throught he experiment,"

"Who's in charge here?"

"Melissa,"

"What a surprise," I mutter

"How far have they gotten?"

"Very far. I think it may be complete, but Melissa wouldn't have told me,"

Matt pauses with the questions and thinks.

"Anything else?"

"They're also constructing another part of the Palace,"

"Where?"

"I think it will be underneath the current one directly in the mountain,"

"Who is in charge of this one?"

"Two people: Zoe and...Melissa,"

"Of course," Dillon says

"Yeah, the two together can really build something. I mean, they have animation, touch, speed, and healing (incase anything happens to the wren which they need at the moment)

"Who has the blueprints?"

"Melissa. The more responsible one,"

"And what are you in charge of?"

"Missions, I organize who goes on which and I usually organize the transportation...or Mr.Carter does,"

Matt nods his head.

"Is Melissa doing anything else?"

"No, that's all she can handle. But, wait, she has this other mission she wouldn't tell me about,"

"Oh, we already know that one: she's looking for the hidden city,"

Stephen is surprised we knew and he gives a heavy sigh. He is relieved he's gotten all of these things out of him and he is doing the right thing.

**Okay, I've finally gotten farther into the plot! Idk when the story will end though, I'll know as I go along.**


	24. Befriending the Guard

**Sorry, but the point of view will be jumping between the characters a lot. A lot of time pass and stuff happen. It's a little bit rushed though...**

**Melissa**

Once again, I find myself walking in Lathenia's throne room avoiding her gaze. I kneel on one knee again, bow, then lift my head.

"You have found the city?"

"Yes, Highness,"

Her lips curve into a smile," Go there now and I will meet you,"

I use my wings to transport into the room again and a second later, Lathenia appears. The room still has its golden glow. Lathenia begins to laugh. And as soon as she turns to the prophecy, her eyes scan it with speed and in seconds, she has tranlated the whole thing. She frowns at its brevity.

"Is this all you have found?"

"Yes, Highness,"

"There has to be more," she speaks to herself, "What does the Guard know that I don't?" She turns to me

"You have completed this mission, the potion, and the construction. I think you have time for one more misson," her smile widens, "I want you to join the Guard and act as an 'Ally'. Gather as much information as you can regarding the prophecy and anything else I must know," Not waiting for the 'Yes, Highness' she leaves immediately. I have the whole room to myself. I slump to the ground. Another mission? This is by far the hardest one she has given me. It will be hard to decieve the Guard. I groan and lie on the floor. How do I go about this mission? It seems almost impossible. Lathenia is dumping way too much work on me nowadays. I groan again. This is too much pressure. Before I fall asleep, I use my wings to enter my dorm room. I go to sleep as soon as I arrive.

**Natalie**

As I walk in, the first thing I notice is Melissa on the bed asleep still in her jeans and sweater. I feel bad for her; she looks real stressed. Was it the project? No, she doesn't get this stressed for things like that. It must be a mission. I feel bad for her: Lathenia relies on her too much. From what I heard, she had three missions at once. As to not wake her up, I leave as soon as I get my books and head for the library. On my way, I bump into Dillon.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"Library,"

"Me too. You going for that project?"

"Yeah," we make our way there together. Our conversation soon turns into one about Melissa. I tell him about how stressed Melissa seemed today and he looked upset to hear it. He cares about her well-being a whole lot.

"What do you think her mission was?"

"Don't know. Most likely something real big and challenging,"

I jump the steps two at a time and enter by the revolving doors. We dump our bags on a table and leave to find some books. However, as soon as I return, Dillon has already completed copying the notes he needs and writing the bibliographies. He leaves as soon as possible. Oh well, no more distractions.

**Melissa**

When I wake up, I sense someone watching. Before opening my eyes, I use touch to determine who it is. It is Dillon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with my eyes half open. He jumps at my voice.

"Nothing,"

I sit up and look at the clock. 5:49. I missed 4 classes because I was asleep. Now I have to make up for the work _and _pretend to help the Guard.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah right. Since you're here, tell me how that thing down there worked. When the room was all colorful again,"

"Can't say,"

"You don't know, or you're not allowed to tell me?"

"Not saying which one,"

I roll my eyes.

Natalie makes an appearance.

"Oh, so _this_ is where you went," she starts giggling. Dillon gets all red. I'm confused. Whatever.

Natalie starts a normal conversation now, "So what got you all tired this afternoon?"

"Project," I lie. She eyes me with doubt.

"Uh, where's Matt?" I spoke too soon. It may be too obvious that I don't really want to help the Guard, but I've got to do this as soon as possible.

Both of them shrug. They're probably wondering why I want to speak with him. Maybe I shouldn't talk to Matt. May be it would be better if I told Arkarian the all-trustworthy-Guard member.

"Gotta go," I say then wing myself to the entrance of his chambers. Amazingly, the rock forms an entrance. I walk in with speed fearing it may close in while I'm still in between it. Arkarian appears as soon as the door seals.

"Arkarian," I say slowly. How do I go about this?

"Melissa?"

"I uh," I stutter, "want to help!" I put on the most sincere face I can manage which actually isn't hard. He seems surprised. Damnit. How bad am I at acting? He leads me into a room and tells me to wait. He leaves by his wings and I don't know where he has gone.

"Now what?" I speak to myself. I wait and when Arkarian appears, he is with Matt.

"You want to help?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you come only now? I've offered a place for you before,"

I try not to shrug, "I just really feel like I need to do this. What the Order is doing is...wrong,"

"We need to verify your sincerity. Tell us any information about the Order. Name any misson perhaps?"

Would Lathenia be mad if I told? But I have to be as honest as possible, "There's a project...we're building a sort of extension to the Palace,"

They look somewhat satisfied. But how would they know I was telling the truth? The Guard has their ways...

**Ethan**

As soon as I hear the news, I am shocked. I have a bad feeling about this. I tell Matt immediately.

"Ethan, Arkarian trusts her and so do Dillon and Natalie,"

"But my intuition feels so strong about this,"

"Ethan, I'll take these words into consideration, but so far, Melissa has been telling us the truth. She even gave us the blueprints,"

"But what if Stephen is working _with_ her?"

"What does your intuition tell you about Stephen?"

"I can trust him..."

"Try to trust Melissa as well and don't worry, we're not telling her everything. Yet,"

I give up. Matt can be stubborn at times.

**Melissa**

I've done it. I've befriended the Guard. I've been spying for a month and already they trust me enough to reveal the unwritten parts of the prophecy. They also revealed why they trsut me so much: I'm an Ally. Another thing they have done for me, is enhance my powers that bend time. Why are they so nice? The Guard is too trusting for its own good. But even with all this information and the praise I'm sure to get from Lathenia, I don't pass them to her.

Once again, I'm at the palace library. This is usually where I come to think. I don't want to rat out on Stephen either. What should I do? I consult myself and come up with every possibility I could do to solve my problem. Tell Lathenia or tell the Guard the truth. Which one? Lathenia is close to a fit with me. I've made up so many excuses as to why I haven't any information for her. Maybe I should tell the Guard and leave the Order...but this place has been like home for so long...what I'm doing is wrong anyway...

Damn. Why is life so complicated?

**Natalie**

A month has passed since Stephen and Melissa decided to help out. Even though I trust her, it just seems strange that Melissa would suddenly decide to help. Was this what made her so stressed out before? Stephen grabs a seat and sits right next to Matt. He sends some thoughts to him. Matt suddenly has a very worried look.

We all get up to leave.

"What about Melissa? Shouldn't she come?" I ask

"No," Matt's voice is firm and I wonder what's going on. He transports, Dillon, Ethan, Stephen, and I to Athens.

"What happened?" I seriously need to know what's going on. We pass many doors and by one, Arkarian, Isabel, and Neriah exit. They follow us to wherever Matt is leading us to. Then, Stephen, Matt and Neriah, leave us outside a room.

"Arkarian? What happened?" Isabel asks

He hesitates as he answers, "Melissa has been spying for the Order,"

Our jaws drop open.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!"

"Ethan, calm down. That's not the whole story," Arkarian states, "she hasn't told Lathenia any of the information she's gotten. And she's risking Lathenia's rage on her to keep it a secret,"

"How do you know this?"

"Stephen overheard her thoughts in the library,"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We don't know yet, that's what the Tribunal is trying to decide in there,"

We wait for what seems like hours. Of the five of us, Dillon seems the most distraught. I can understand why, he really trusted her. But atleast she hasn't betrayed us...yet. Soon, we are called in. We all take seats in the circle. Matt and Neriah are in the center. Stephen joins us.

"We have much to discuss,"

"Melissa's possible betrayal is not our only concern," Neriah continues, "There is not much to say about Melissa except that what is going on is exactly what the unwritten prophecy states. She must make the decision that changes the outcome. We also are eager to have Zoe switch sides as soon as possible. Once we have her on our side, the more the Order's power decreases since three of the Order's four highest soldiers will be on our side,"

Matt attention focuses on Dillon, "Dillon? Do you think you're up to training someone?"

"Yes," with all the problems, he can't help but be excited about an apprentice

"Good. You'll be training Lucy Thames,"

"Thames?"

"Yes, Melissa's little sister,"

**Melissa**

After the long argument with myself in the library, I finally come to a conclusion. I will keep the information from Lathenia for as long as possible and for any chance that I get, I will tell the Guard my secret.

**Okay, a month has passed...so what do you think? Please remember to review!!**


	25. Vision

**Melissa**

I walk slowly down the hall. A lot has happened lately. I stare at my feet. Left. Right. Left. Right. Then I start counting my steps. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. I sigh. I'd do anything to take away the confusion in my mind. Dillon passes by.

"Dillon!" He turns back to face me. His expression is strange.

"Yeah?"

"Could we talk?"

"Uh, sure," he seems reluctant to say so. Still, I really need to talk to someone right now. We walk all over the school campus bringing up memories again. Feeling it is time, I tell him,

"Dillon? Could I tell you something? Just don't be angry please?"

"Okay," his mood seems to have lightened after the walk

I blurt out my secret and how I've been working under Lathenia the whole time. A moment of silence passes. He smiles.

"What? Why are you so happy?"

"Because,"

"Because?"

"We've been waiting for you to say this!"

"What?"

"Stephen overheard your thoughts and told us how confused you were,"

"He did?"

"Yes!" he answers. I'm going to have to thank Stephen for helping me gain their trust. I smile as well. Atleast I did the right thing.

"But what do I tell Lathenia?"

He shrugs. But then takes my hand and leads me to Matt's dorm. I can't help but blush at the fact that he is holding my hand.

"Matt!" he knocks on the door

Ethan opens it and when he sees me, he is shocked.

"She confessed?" Ethan asks

"Yeah,"

Ethan simply nods is head in acknowledgement in what I did was right. I feel so much better now. Then, Matt comes and does the same. He also pats my shoulder while acting all superior. I roll my eyes. I don't want to seem too happy about their trust.

"But what do I tell Lathenia?"

"Tell her what I'll be telling you in the next few seconds,"

He passes on some information to me regarding their upcoming missions and says I can tell Lathenia about the unwritten part of the prophecy, but not that Stephen is involved. He also warns me to keep it a secret that I can control time and to leave out my role in the prophecy as well. I thank him and since it is night, must give the information to her.

**At Mount Olympus**

Lathenia takes in all that I tell her. She is ecstatic, yet worried at the same time.

"Do you know who these 'Allies' are?"

"No, highness,"

"But they suspect that you are?"

"Yes,"

"Which one are you?"

I think quickly, "The peacemaker,"

She starts laughing at the idea that I am a 'peacemaker'.

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I have made peace with them,"

More laughter follows. Then she dismisses me.

**Natalie**

The school year passes and before I know it, it is the last day of school. Lathenia hasn't figured anything about Melissa or Stephen yet. That's a good thing. They've also been gaining much valuable information. All of the Named and Allies have gathered in Athens for another one of those monthly missions.

"Have you any information?" Matt, as always, starts off the meetings.

"Lathenia's changed her mind. Instead of the Earthly realm, she's now going off after other worlds," Melissa states

"She is?" Stephen asks. Apparently, this information was only shared with Melissa

"Yes,"

"Which ones is she targeting?"

"First, the weak ones to gain some slaves and such, then the upper worlds for allies. She'll then go after the medium-powered ones to rule,"

Matt nods his head. Lathenia's plan makes a lot of sense, more than her others did.

"Who helped her devise this plan?"

"Heron and...me?" Melissa looks at him guiltily

"And you helped why?"

"She asked me to and she knows I can usually come up with a full proof plan and when I started giving her pointless ideas, she began to get suspicious,"

"She's sort of suspicious of me as well," Stephen backs her up

"She is?"

"Yeah, she seems very paranoid about who the Allies are and has been scrutinizing all her top soldiers she's afraid she could lose,"

Matt nods his head with understanding then moves on to our next topic.

"Have you seen any doubt in Zoe about the Order?"

"I did," Stephen claims. We all look to him, "she was telling me that the Order is going too far,"

"She has?"

"Yeah,"

Once again, Matt nods his head and moves to the next topic.

"What missions are being planned and which ones are you two assigned to?"

"I was assigned to give a man, Nostradamus, information about the future and start the controversy of his predictions. And Melissa hasn't been assigned any. Lathenia wants her focused on getting information from the Guard,"

"Complete your mission, it's difference will not be as great as Lathenia thinks because it does not physically affect anyone,"

"Melissa, I'll give you the fake information after the meeting. Anything else?"

"Wait. I just remembered, the Order is holding a meeting," Melissa says, "it's going to be held across the college in the basement of an Order member,"

"Good, make sure you attend that meeting,"

"Okay,"

"Meeting ajourned," Matt says formally

Matt gives Melissa the information and she leaves. I make my way to leave, but as I pass Isabel I suddenly feel weak and I hear her scream in pain. She balances herself to the railing, but it does not ease the pain. I start feeling dizzy, but then pictures cross my mind. I heard Isabel usually is in pain when she has a vision like how I get all woozy when I have one. The pictures flash through my mind. I hear someone come and help Isabel while someone holds me steady from losing my balance and topling over. The dizzyness soon fades.

"What happened?" Neriah asks

"Vision," Isabel and I say simultaneously

"Both of you?"

"Yeah," we say at once

"Their powers may have strengthened when the touched since they are both pyschic," Matt explains

"Well, what did you see?" Neriah questions

"Melissa,"

"Stephen," we mention different names but we both know what happens to them

"They're in trouble,"

"Do you know when this happens?"

"Not sure,"

"I think it may be soon, they should still be warned,"

"Alright. But did you see any deaths?"

"No, just fighting,"

"Okay," Matt rushes off in search of them

**Time passed so quickly! The end is sort of near, maybe few more chapters...or I might change my mind. But I do know that this will continue in another fic. So make sure you remember everything in this one! Some unexplained info or stuff will be important in the next one!**


	26. The Fight

**Melissa**

Matt warned us of a fight and that our position has been discovered. He thinks it may happen tonight at the meeting. Stephen and I decided to enter together instead of separately incase they decide to take one of us hostage. We go down the creaky steps into a dimly lit basement. Heron and Zoe are there surrounded by the lower members of the Guard. Zoe seems distraught. Was it she who gave us away? Like she did Natalie?

"Aislin...Damien...nice of you to join us..."

Heron suddenly materializes before us. He injects something into Stephen's shoulder. Oh shit! It's the poison that temporarily takes away ones powers.

"Damn! What was that?" he rubs his arm

"Why don't you ask Aislin?"

"It was the poison..." I say guiltily

Without any more words, they attack us. Stephen is left to use his physical skills to defend himself and since his truthseeing was taken away, I have to contact Matt. I scream my thoughts to him for help. He doesn't appear and he would have immediatley if he heard.

"Damnit!" I pull my phone from my pocket and flip it open. I dial and at the same time fight.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"Ethan! Come here now!"

Within seconds, Ethan, Dillon and Matt are standing before us. Natalie comes soon through the door. They join the fight.

I notice Zoe doesn't do much but watch. Heron, meanwhile, is savouring the fight. He is eager for the praise and glory he would get from Lathenia. I produce my sais and the battle gets bloody. I throw one of the swords through someone's head and animate it back to me looking for another fight. I see the Named have produced their weapons from the final battle. The Goddess's soldiers step back in fear at the weapons.

Suddenly, Lathenia makes an appearance. The fighting comes to a pause.

"Heron, Yeril, come," they stand by her side. Zoe looks down as if she is ashamed, but Lathenia does not notice.

"Damien, I am ashamed, you had much that could have helped the Order...too bad you chose the Guard...and just when I'm to defeat them...And you, Aislin, I never expected this...but I should have considering Bastian must have told you something of the Guard and you never...told me...about your brother," She knew! How did she know?

"I know everything. And you two have made a grave mistake deserting me!" her finger tips start to glow and send off sparks. She's planning on killing us, not even giving us a chance to turn back to her side like she usually does! However, she does not get far as Zoe uses her speed to send a powerful blow with a metal rod against the goddess's head knocking her backwards. She screams in anger. Zoe ducks as Heron is about to punch her hard. He ends up hitting the opposite wall. Using my wings, I appear by her side. We jump off the platform and I rush her to Matt who, I'm sure, can protect her. Lathenia is in a rage.

"You dare, Yeril? And yet you were the one to give them in!" her anger repels us. We all take a step back. Her finger tips start to glow again, but Matt defends all of us with a forcefield he creates.

"We should get out of here," Stephen suggests

Matt agrees and teleports us all to Athens. We land in a pile there and I quickly jump up off of Dillon.

"Zoe!" Natalie screams happily then hugs her, "Finally! We've been waiting!"

Confused and upset, Zoe returns the hug but does not jump up and down with Natalie, "I swear, I didn't want to give you two in! I was with Heron when we found out and he told her!"

"Ok, but I don't think now is the time to explain. We should get you three to a safe-room,"

"But not before they're healed," Isabel emerges and as soon as she does, the bruises and cuts disappear from everyone. She grins, proud of her work.

"You're lucky it was the last day of school," Neriah comes into sight

"Yeah,"

"We'll have someone move your things out from your dorms. Oh, and you should call your families to tell them you won't be home so soon,"

"For how long?"

"Maybe just a week, you've been debriefed already and I think you can handle yourselves,"

"Okay...but there's no phone connection here,"

"We'll be transporting you to Arkarian's chambers soon, so you could do that there,"

We all call our families and settle into the new rooms provided for us in Athens. They just want to take a precaution and keep us safe for a while.


	27. Socializing

**It's technically over (this story) but I felt like adding a bit more about their stay there**

**Natalie**

I don't have to stay in a 'safe-room' but seeing as I didn't miss my family much, I decided to stay for the week that the other three would be. Dillon is doing the same thing too, except for the whole summer. So now, the Guard members staying here are all former Order soldiers.

At the moment, we are all eating breakfast in the villa overlooking the courtyard. We are explaining to Zoe her role in the new prophecy.

"A peacemaker? What kind of a role is that?"

"Haha!" Stephen laughs at her

"Atleast I'm not the 'secret-keeper'. That makes you sound like a girl who's given up gossiping or something," I laugh at her retort

"Hey!"

Melissa just continues to eat her food while everyone else laughs at their roles in the prophecy.

"What does the 'first' mean?" Stephen directs the question to Dillon

"Beats me,"

"Well, he was the first to switch sides..." I suggest

"But it's gotta mean more than that!"

"Yeah, it should,"

"Nat, what are you?"

"The spy,"

"Spy? That's so simple!"

"I know! I wish I had Melissa's role! I mean she gets a new skill!" I joke and stare at her enviously. Apparently, lost in her thought, she didn't realize why I was doing so

"What?"

"Nothing," I shrug then laugh

"Remember that time we ran across the lake?" Zoe brings up the past

"Yeah! We almost burnt to death down there!"

"I know! And Marduke was furious!"

"Who cares? And remember when we took that girl from his garden?"

"Yeah,"

"Remember that snowball fight?"

"Yeah, Melissa kept telling all of us to quit throwing the snow at each other, but when we started throwing them at her, she started animating them back and ended up having fun!"

"Yeah, that was fun...I defeated all four of you," she laughs.

"And that race was hilarious!"

"Of course it was, Zoe, you won,"

"I know!"

"And the only reason we accepted to race you was because you didn't tell us about your new power of speed!"

"Yeah," she starts into a fit of laughter, "Remember that time we caught them on the balcony?" Zoe looks at both Melissa and Dillon

"Yeah! I saw it first with my power of sight!"

Melissa's skin changes its tone from apricot to tomato. Claiming she is done with her food, she exuses herself.

"You like her?" Stephen asks

"As a friend,"

"Come on! Tell me man to man and ignore the gossiping girls in the room,"

Dillon returns to finshing his breakfast. Matt and Neriah enter the room.

"How are you doing?" Neriah asks all of us taking a seat. Matt does as well. Servants arrive and set food before them.

"Good," we all answer

"Where's Melissa?"

"She eats fast," I say

"Oh. Well, the four of you are being intiated. Could you tell her when you see her?"

"Initiated?! Today!?"

"Yes,"

"Already? Isn't it too soon?"

"Yes and no,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Oh..."

"When?" Zoe questions

"An hour or two,"

"What!"


	28. Initiation

**Natalie**

The initiation came so fast! I mean, they could have told us before! But I'm not scared or anything.

"Nervous?" Ethan asks me. None of us had a trainer, so Ethan was chosen to present us to the Tribunal.

"No. Far from it. Excited is more like it!"

"That's great,"

"What does gold mean?"

"Huh? Oh," he glances at my outfit," it's the Guard's highest honor,"

"Really!"

"Yeah,"

"All of us got this," I hold up the belt

"Wow, that's great,"

The massively large doors suddenly open and the first thing I see is the Tribunal. I've met most of them during my debriefing. They all smile down at me as we pace our way to the lone stool in the center of the room. Before I take a seat, Ethan introduces me.

"I present to you, Natalie Joan Roberts,"

Only when I take the seat do I realize that my legs are shaking uncontrolably. I place my hands on them to steady the shaking. It works to some extent. Lady Devine raises from her seat and steps towards me.

"I present to you the ability to to bear pain," she waves her hands over me

Next is Meridian who presents me with the gift of, "belief in thyself and others,"

Queen Brystianne comes forward with a smile, "I present to you the gift of commitment,"

Sir Syford approaches, "Truth. May you be able to distinguish between the truth and deceit,"

Next is Elenna of the House of Isle, "May you have strength to endure the upcoming events,"

Alexandon moves toward me, "To you, I present the gift of serenity. Keep the peace with you at all times,"

Lady Arabella glides forward, "Natalie," she smiles, "I present to you the enhancement of your skills," as she waves her hands, I feel energy surge through my body,"

Following her is Lord Penbarin, "My gift to you is that of organization," he gives a little chuckle. He must know full well how much of a disorganized person I am, "this will help you make decisions and clear your mind,"

Neriah comes up, "I present to you, the gift of courage. May this help you complete your mission,"

King Richard walks forward, coughing midstride, "Natalie, to you I give the gift of shelter. Use this to create your own shelter in which you can not be heard anywhere, but in your forcefield,"

It is now Matt's turn,

"You have proven yourself many times before to the Guard, I present to you, your wings," I golden light emits from his hands and showers over me. My wings! My mouth hangs open at his generosity.

"Natalie, do you swear your fealty to the Guard, promise to serve and defend on its behalf, adhering to its secret codes, in readiness for the final conflict with the Goddess of Chaos and her armies,"

"Yes," I nod at the same time, my mouth still ajar. He dismisses me and I practically skip my way, out of happiness, to the bench. They've all been so generous with their gifts! I must have forgotten to screen my thoughts for the Tribunal smiles back at me considering this my thank you. They seem to be saving Melissa for last, for they have Zoe and Stephen come up first. Their gifts are equally as great as mine and they come sit beside me.

**Melissa**

Why did I have to be last? I grip Ethan's arm.

"Relax," he suggests. Ever since I confessed how I had been working for Lathenia, he's been nicer and we've become friends.

"I can't! Why was I last anyway?"

I look down

"Don't worry about it, they have nothing against you. I mean, look at your clothes: white and gold, the Guard's highest honor.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he grips my arm in reassurance. It's not much help.

The doors open and we walk down the aisle before the Tribunal.

" May I present, Melissa Helen Thames," he has to push me down to take a seat. I'm too nervous to do anything. I hear someone laugh. My face heats up. It cools back down though as soon as Lady Devine steps forward.

"Melissa, I my gift to you is that of faith. Do not doubt in any of your new allies and have faith in thyself,"

"I present you with judgement, to distinguish between right and wrong," Meridian states

"My gift, control, will enable you to have more control over your actions and your emotions," Queen Brystianne says

Next, Sir Syford comes over, "The gift I present to you is clarity. To clear your mind and think clearly,"

Elenna of the House of Isle approaches. She grants me the gift of courage, a gift Natalie had earlier recieved. After her is Alexandon, "Melissa, I give you the gift of sincerity. To find the truth in all and to be sincere with others,"

Lady Arabella takes her turn, "Melissa, I grant you with the gift of light. To see good in all and find light in even the darkest of places,"

Lord Penbarin takes he place, "My gift, is that of imagination. Open your mind to all the possibilities,"

"I grant you the gift of hope. Always remember that where there is evil, there is good. Always look to the bright side," Neriah say waving her hands over me

King Richard makes "his way next, "I present you with the ability of concentration. This will strengthen your gifts and enable you to control time on your own,"

The Immortal is last, "For you, is the gift of virtue. Find all the good you possess and use it to overcome the evil," huh? Haven't I already found the 'good' in me? I think these to myself.

"Melissa, do you swear your fealty to the Guard, promise to serve and defend on its behalf, adhering to its secret codes, in readiness for the final conflict with the Goddess of Chaos and her armies,"

Without any hesitation, I answer, "Yes,"

**Okay, initiation is over. And so is the story! Hope you liked it! I'll be posting a sequel as soon as I come up with a good-enough title! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! (the purple rose, llamas will rule the world, adventurous, E mix roro93, and anonymous! I'm sorry if I did not mention your name, it's cause I didn't find the review you posted...)**


End file.
